


Dandelion Wine

by Redheadclover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover
Summary: "What was her name?" Nile asked, which made me look down briefly in my wine glass and think back.  I was thinking back to those flicker of moments in time that were but blissful and beautiful, and also tragic and painful.  Joe was a major part of my life, he was my life.  To look back at one point when I felt as though what I had with Joe was going to be in jeopardy.  But now, all I could do was be guilty of having those evil feelings.  I was a fool then, and when I thought there would be a moment, it slipped away."Her name was Adaline,"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Literal Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! I'll keep it short and simple! 
> 
> If you have questions or concerns, please reach out to me at: redheadclover9@gmail.com
> 
> Once again, Enjoy :)

**2020**

It came out of nowhere while we were having dinner.

We were at and safe house out in Switzerland, in late November, which brought in plenty of snow and cold temperatures. It was a cozy home, one we haven't' been to in a few decades. Andy, Joe, and I were used to the cold since we've encountered it for many years. In those moments we were only around a fire, hiding out a cave to beat the cold or along the backsides of cliffs to be away from the wind. But now that we had homes with hot water and heaters, it wasn't too and to deal with. We had walls to shield us instead of the thin cloaks on our backs or a fire, full stomachs instead of starvation, and a bed to sleep on instead of the ground.

Blessings, not burdens. That how I always saw it

Blessings were always coming through our lives every day, although I know I saw them more than the others did. Andy was more realistic, which was her nature of course when it came to getting what she was dealt with, heartbreak and all. Booker, when he was around us, was almost on the same wavelength as Andy was. His torment and pain of leaving his family behind and grow old without him left a definite mark on his soul. As much as he tried to move on, we knew he wasn't. He was a skilled soldier, a good man, but his bitterness and loneliness were his downfall.

Joe was optimistic when it came to blessings, I adored his massive heart and how he was always so filled with that joy that I fell in love with. I spent 900 years learning about him, loving him, and feeling myself becoming one with him. I know we were beyond blessed and lucky to have one another from the very beginning of our Immortal lives, Booker told us 6 months prior when we were in Merrick's Lab when we were all strapped down and were tortured. Even with the anger and pain both Joe and I felt in his betrayal, we knew he was right.

We were accustomed to this new life, this new normal, without Booker for the next 100 years and with training Nile since we had downtime. But while we were finishing up the warm soup and leftover chicken that we had the night before, Nile brought up something almost nonchalantly. 

"I never saw you wear that necklace before, Nicky."

Everyone around the table was silent as Nile was the one who spoke. I instinctively looked down, not thinking about it at first and wondering what she meant. But there was a distinct silver chain around my neck, a good chain that was long enough to hide under my shirt at any moment when I needed to. I forgot that it was hanging out in front of my shirt, maybe it moved on its own. I took a moment, analyzing the chan and the small piece of metal that was hanging at the very end of it. It was a bit jagged, the length of my pinky finger, and was well worn. 

"It was a gift," I explained calmly to her, but I could tell Nile and the intense Marine training was embedded in her was put to good use as she was reading something else in the room. She could see the uneasiness on all of us in how the mood in the room went from light and calm to almost somber.

"Nicky and I got them together from an old friend," Joe explained a bit more as he was showing his matching necklace, a small smile on his face. He was trying to lift the mood slightly, Nile nodding his her as she clear his throat uncomfortably.

"I didn't mean to bring up anything bad," She explained, almost sheepish as I shifted in my chair, giving Joe a knowing look next to me as it was now Andy's turn to talk.

"It's nothing bad, Nile," She reassured the young Immortal as she placed a hand on Nike's shoulder.

"So why is it that I just unleashed a landmine?" She asked, sounding a bit unsure of herself as she was looking at the three of us. I grimaced a bit, feeling a bit bad that Nile asked such a simple question but the three of us Immortals were handling it a bit too delicately. I sat up a bit in my chair as I ruffled my hair slightly, thinking of the right words to use with her.

"It's a delicate story," I explained to her calmly, seeing him look at me in hesitance as I could see Joe give me an uneasy look. He wasn't going to say anything, but I could feel it all over my body in how he was staring at me. At this point in our relationship with one another, I knew Joe from the inside out. Especially in his stares, and the one he was giving me now was mentally me that he was afraid of the subject at hand, it was just as delicate for him as it was for me.

"I'm sorry—" Nile blurted out, noticing how both Joe and I were quiet. I shook my head at her, seeing that she was feeling bad.

"Nile," I said her name calmly, hearing her go quiet as I was touching the long pendant on the chain around my neck with my fingers, thought even thinking about it, "It's…a bit much to talk about now, but I'm more than willing to talk to you about it after dinner if you'd like,"

Nile nodded her head, saying nothing else as I started to clear the table with my plate. Joe grasped my wrist, having me look over at him now as I could see Andy taking her plate along with Nile's plate.

"What did I do?" Nile whispered to Andy in a nervous tone. It was a small twinge of sadness in the pit of my stomach since it felt like now I wounded Nile and her genuine curiosity.

"Nothing at all," Andy said to her softly, "You're fine. It's just a sore subject, but Nicky will better explain it to you,"

"Nicolò," Joe said to me, his voice was a bit low and almost emotional as we were locking eyes with one another. I was about to talk to him when he grabbed both of our plates together, motioning with his head to the small sitting area next to our living room, "Go talk to Nile, _Habibi_. I can take this,"

"Are you sure, Joe?" I asked. I knew I was asking a loaded question for him, since I knew this too moved him. He was wearing a twin necklace, and he too wore it with both pride and in remembrance. I wanted to know his own feelings on the subject since I considered both of us equal in our relationship. 

Joe merely stood up with the dirty plates in his hands and leaned over to plant a kiss against my cheek.

"I'm sure, my heart," he replied, then moving away without another word to wash the dishes with Andy. It felt me for a moment there at the table with Nile, seeing her look at me with a confused stare. Nile needed to hear this story sooner than later, and since she was with us for this long, it was better now than never. She had a good heart, a great intuition about herself and what was going on around her, and I hardly considered her to be a judgmental person. We already loved her in this family of ours, and she's pulled her weight by saving us from Merrick. I knew I could trust her.

I finally smiled at her as I motioned with my head over to the den.

"Let me bring the wine and we'll talk, just you and me."

* * *

  
The den of the house was tucked away, a massive view of the Swiss Alps that were covered in snow and the current snowstorm that was raging outside, though it was peaceful and quiet inside with a small fireplace already lit in the cozy room. There was an L section couch, facing the view on the falling snow and the fat snowflakes that were cascading down onto the Alps as I walked into the den with two wine glasses and a bottle under my arm. Nile was waiting for me on the couch, her legs tucked against her chest, and her chin resting on the knees as I sat down next to her and placed a glass in front of her.

"It's peaceful outside," Nile said in a hum as she was watching the snowflakes falling against the window and down onto the ground while I uncorked the wine bottle and hummed in agreement.

"I remember times being in that kind of snow back in the day," I explained to Nile, pouring wine in each of our glasses, "We were caught in the middle of a bad storm out in Mongolia once, all the way back when we met up with Andy and Quynh and before they split off on their own. The cold was so bad, we all died from Hyperthermia at least twice in the night,"

"Damn," Nile grumbled as she grabbed the throw blanket behind her and wrapped it around herself, almost turning herself into a cocoon. I smirked, seeing how she was trying to make herself warm already in a warm room. I handed her a glass of wine, seeing her take it and ease back in the couch a bit as she watched her with a genuine look of kindness. I leaned back, reaching with one arm along the backseat of the couch as I took a drink from my glass, pausing when I was done and then reaching down to touch my necklace again. 

It gave me a soft smile as I then took it off from being around my neck. Holding the piece of metal along my palm, I thought back to the moment when I got this. It was a flash of a memory, and I remembered how it was a warm day and the sea air was floating along the breeze.

  
_"I made this for you to remember me, dear Nicolò. Remember me with a smile, not with tears,"_

  
"It's beautiful," Nile murmured to me, having me look over at her and see how she was watching me with the necklace. I grinned, leaned over to hand it to her. She was a bit shocked but took it carefully within her nimble fingers as she was looking at it with such wonder.

"We never told you that we had another Immortal in our company," I explained, seeing her look at me with a raised eyebrow, "It was five of us for some time, not four. It was after Quynh disappeared and before Booker came into our company,"

"No kidding?" Nile asked, interested as I nodded my head.

"She wasn't with us for long, not as long as I thought she deserved to be," I added, almost giving a reluctant smile from thinking about it, "Her Immortality, at least to me, was short-lived. But for all the time she was with us, it was nothing but a blessing. She made these necklaces for Joe and me,"

Nile was grinning as she was looking down at the necklace and the pendant again, the pendant turning within her fingers and seeing the reflection of the fire going alongside the piece of metal. 

"Not for Andy?" Nile asked, mostly in a light tone and almost like she knew the answer already. 

"She's not one for jewelry, apart from Quynh's necklace," I answered, seeing her once again look over at me with her soft smile. I loved that smile Nile would have, it was rare but it was filled with light. It made me feel a bit better in talking about this with her. She should know, and knowing how Nile is when it came to empathy and connection, Nile was a good person. Her moral compass was in the right direction.

"What was her name?" Nile asked, which made me look down briefly in my wine glass and think back. I was thinking back to those flicker of moments in time that were but blissful and beautiful, and also tragic and painful. Joe was a major part of my life, he was my life. To look back at one point when I felt as though what I had with Joe was going to be in jeopardy. But now, all I could do was be guilty of having those evil feelings. I was a fool then, and when I thought there would be a moment, it slipped away.

"Her name was Adaline,"

* * *

**1703**   
**London, England**

It took us five years to find Adaline Collins.

When we dreamt of her for the first time, it was terrifying. She was murdered in cold blood in the rain, at the cusp of a riot that was happening in the heart of London. Adaline was working as a servant in a Halfway-House when we found her, a kind and gentle soul that was kept well hidden. She had a kind face, heart-shaped and freckles were all over her tan skin and cheeks. Her eyes were a warm green, almost teal, and her hair was along and caramel-colored. Her body was curved, hips and legs were tone and showed lines. She was beautiful, and I would be a fool to deny that. 

We could tell in all the years we were dreaming her that something was hindering her, some kind of force that was holding her back. The first tall tell indication was how she died. Adaline was murdered on her own and without any way to defend herself. She was left in a pool of her own blood in some alleyway in the rain, and when we dreamt of her death, I felt the blow to my own head as if it was me. It was almost nauseating, and heartbreaking to see as I dreamt of her.

Secondly, she had scars. Literal Scars.

All along her backside, scars of being whipped and abused. I could see the line along her backside when she would hunch over herself in the bathtub, the lines contrasting against her slightly tanned and freckled skin as she was alone. A part of me felt her loneliness, and once we found her, she was both intrigued and petrified of us. There was going to be time for us to get to know her, and I ended up wanting to take it slow with her.

There was something about her that made me look at her in a certain light. Joe, who was called Yusuf at the time, was very sweet on her and showed her kindness when we all spoke together for the first time in the halfway-house. Andy, or Andrea at the time, explained to Adaline about her Immortal life and what that was going to mean to her. She was truthful with her, not seeming sweet about any of it in comparison to Joe. Adaline considered it all, very carefully of course, but she took it none the less. She asked if she could think about it for the night, and although Andrea was reluctant at first to grant that wish, she did.

I ended up talking to her late that night into the wee hours of the morning in the parlor. I felt a bit bad that she was thrust into this life and how I was reluctant to invite her in instantly, yet she was putting on a brave face. We were sitting together near the open fire as the rain was pounding away on the halfway-house roof, having me hear her ask me so many questions and was inquiring about all that she was going to endure. She asked how she could see us in her dreams, almost feeling as though she knew us before she met us. She dreamt of us the first time she died, seeing our faces and how she was feeling so afraid. Adaline then asked about Quynh, seeing a woman trapped in an iron coffin at the bottom of the ocean and waking up with a gasp on her lips. 

It was too much for her to digest, and rightfully so. So I explained it to her as much as I could, which was a bit more difficult because Yusuf was better with these kinds of things in his own words, yet if it was up to Andrea she would be blunt about it. Being the peaceful man that I was, I offered to help her and guide her in this life, thinking it was the least I could do. 

"Do you have any family?" I asked her, seeing her go quiet as she was looking down at her hands in her lap, looking almost intense from the question I asked her, "If you do, then it's best to—"

"I have no family," She resounded, her English accent was pristine and proper, yet it was laced with a hint of sadness and hurt. A sudden emotion of guilt was within me in bringing that up to her, right after we told her of her fate. All this time we never saw her with any family members, no children of her own, and no husband to tend to. It all made sense, and for me to question it when she was heightened with her instinct was not right at all.

"I apologize," I said to her wholeheartedly. She shook her head.

"There's no need," She answered, "I've been alone for some time now. I left my old life some time ago, and I have no intention of going back. Thank you though, Nicolò,"

We were sailing out from England over to the New World, spending several weeks on a massive carrier ship and going across the Atlantic Ocean. It's been a while since I was on a ship of this size. getting a bit seasick at first with the constant movement of the ocean waves. We paid for a private passage on the ship, getting our own quarters and mostly keeping to ourselves and away from the crew that was mostly made up by drunken sailors and pioneers thirsty for prosperity in the New World. Adaline felt a bit out fo place with the three of us, which was far since she was too new and we were already centuries old. Andrea was warming up to her, it took some time and patience. Andrea even started training on her basic fighting skills on our downtime and when it was just the four of us.

If I were to be honest about her assessment, Adaline was more of a peacemaker than a fighter.

She was willing to learn, and we could see that fire in her belly when Andrea was teaching her how to punch and fistfight. Although, it did take some time since Adaline wasn't used to being this brutal. She was gentle, whereas Andrea was a force fo nature. Plenty of times Adaline would be on the floor using a bloody lip or a bruised rib, but since those wounds went away in seconds she was forced to get back on her feet and spar again. 

There was the opposite of elements with both of them. Adaline wore dresses and had proper manners, Andrea was more prone to dressing like a man and would break a man's arm if she had the opportunity. So to see them butt heads with one another was an understatement. 

By the time three weeks of training was over, Adaline was drained.

"I'm not a fighter," Adaline said in a huff as she and I were sitting together on the deck of the ship early one night together, away from the crew and their eavesdropping. I didn't mind talking to her, I actually enjoyed her company in comparison to being in the company of Andrea and her glum.

"Neither was I even I became an Immortal," I reassured her, "I was a priest."

"Really?" She asked, in which I nodded and she gave me a questioning look, "Do you still believe in God, even though what we seem…"

"Unnatural?" I asked, hoping that was what she was looking for. She nodded her head, having me shrug, "Sometimes, not as much as I did before. I prefer to think of Immortality as destiny. We were meant for this life,"

"Destiny…" She said, trailing off as she looked away from me and over to the sea that was rolling by us in a soothing rhythm. I had to pause and ponder at her, seeing how her hair was flowing in the ocean air, her eyes ever searching for something far out in the horizon, and hoe she seemed so calm.

"I don't know if I believe in that," She muttered, almost being a bit somber when she said in between the both of us, "If destiny was the case, then I was dealt with a pity hand thus far," She then was a bit flustered, realizing how she was talking and she gave me a small attempt of a smile, "That was rude, now I sound foolish,"

"You're honest with yourself, there's nothing wrong with that," I reassured her, giving her a small attempt of a smile, "You can believe in whatever you wish to, I am never one to judge. Andrea doesn't believe in God, and in her words, people worshiped her as a God at one time," 

Adaline, for the first time since we came onto the ship, smiled. I had to say it was a beautiful smile, how her freckles danced along her skin as it moved with her grin and her eyes were twinkled even in the darkness and the calming winds of the sea.

"I don't want to sound improper," She said in a grin as I was watching her, seeing her almost look sheepish as she looked over in my direction, "But I can't picture Andrea in that light. She's so…..I can't find the word."

"Cynical?" I suggested, seeing her grin bit a bit wider. Seeing her smile through all of this was a bit better, made me feel a bit better for her since she was feeling more at ease about her Immortal life. 

"I was going to be say merciless, but I like that much better," 

* * *

  
**1780**   
**Virginia, America**

  
Adaline was with us for some time now, getting used to her immortality and growing more confident. Andrea was training her well, very well, and we saw that strength blooming inside of her as the years were passing by in this new land, in a new place for her to adapt to. Although she was new to this kind of lifestyle, she was more than willing to try. 

She helped mend our clothes as some sense of a peace offering, mostly Andra's clothes because they were more prone to having knick and holes because of past battles. We taught her Italian because she was interested in learning the language after hearing us talk to each other. 

Adaline was still secretive of her past and where she came from, it was still a big hole in her that she felt as shouldn't know just yet. We could feel it when she could dodge the subject. None of us wanted to push it, and it was painful for us to hear her cry out at night from the nightmares she could endure. Either from Quynh or from where she ran from, she would never tell. Maybe it was pride or guilt, it was eating her alive. 

The three of us were getting to know her much better as the decades came and went. Andrea was getting to see her more as a sister than someone she was training and of course, it would take someone like Adaline who was sweet in nature to cool down the hot demeanor of Andrea, but it was still a working progress none the less. 

When it came to Joe, he was already a pushover for her and was more than willing to show her how to fight as well when Andrea needed a break. Although it seemed biased, he was a better teacher and was more patient. They both had a knack for riding horses, Adaline was a natural since she leaned when she was a child. Yusuf saw it as a good bonding experience for them to ride together when they had the chance. It was a humorous sight to see, having me grin from time to time in witnessing their interaction with one another.

But something was underlining it, something hidden that I couldn't put my finger on.

It wasn't that she wasn't doing anything harmful or purposeful against us, she was the opposite. In fact, she was more afraid of carrying any kind of discomfort for us because she knew the three of us were traveling for so long. She was beyond a good companion and good friend, but that wasn't shaken with what I was feeling. It was a bit deeper, almost stirring inside of me when I could catch her training with Yusuf or reading on her own during her free time. 

I never felt this kind of way with another person apart from Yusuf. 

"Don't think about it, Nico," Andrea reassured me one night as I was talking to her about it, seeing her give me a shrug while we were sitting together at the table in the house we were staying in. I felt conflicted about how I was feeling towards Adaline. There wasn't hate for her, nor was there any kind of bitterness. But it was more confusing and more uneasiness, which made no sense. Adaline already knew that Yusuf and I were in a relationship with one another. She made sure to tell both of us that she had no ill feelings about it. It was a kind gesture that she acknowledged it and didn't mind it. However, now that she knew about the both of us, it was making this situation all the more complicated, at least to me.

"I can't help it, Andromache," I muttered, using her full name since it was just the both of us as I was rubbing my fingers in my hands and trying to keep my voice down. Both Adaline and Yusuf were asleep in their respective rooms, but I didn't want them to hear what I was talking about. 

"Is she a bother to you or Yusuf?" She asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Not at all!" I said to her, "She knows about both of us, and I enjoy her company. I like being around her. She has not one bad bone in her body, and in comparison to when we found her all those years ago she's gotten stronger and better,"

"So what's the problem?" Andrea asked with a shrug. I said nothing, not being able to answer since I didn't know what to think at first. What was the problem? I wanted to find out myself since it was almost making me bitter on my own because I had no answer. But after a moment or so, Andrea spoke up.

"Do you care for her?" Andrea asked, her voice was a bit softer and careful. I almost scoffed from the question.

"Of course I care," I answered instantly, "Why wouldn't I care?"

"That's not what I meant,"

I looked at her wearily, seeing how she was watching me and analyzing me in her chair. I had to give her a confused look. I was taken aback when she asked me that, and then I knew what she meant. For me to think that I would care to Adaline in that kind of nature, as more than….no. That doesn't seem right, at least to me since I knew my heart belonged to someone else. It seemed like a sin, which was ironic since I was an ex-priest and already killed so many people under my blade and with my hands. But this, this felt worse since Yusuf was everything to me. And for Andrea to assume that I felt this way towards Adaline.

"No," I said, a bit too sharply almost in a bite, "I can't."

"I'm not saying you can't, Nico," Andrea tried to reason, attempting to place her hand on my arm to ease the tension, "I know you love Yusuf and you would never do anything to hurt him—"

"I said no, Andromache," I spat back at her, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I shot up from the chair and walked away from her before I could hear anything else from Andrea. It felt like a betrayal and hearing it from someone whom I considered family and hearing how she thought I would love someone else as intimately as I love Yusuf, it was immoral. Never at one point would I give my heart to another so easily and so freely, and it pained me that Andrea thought that I would. In my mind, it was a betrayal, the last thing I would ever do to Yusuf.

I couldn't have feelings for Adaline. It was out of the question.

* * *

"It's only one drink we can have together before we turn in for the night,"

"Fine, but just one drink,"

The four of us were walking into a local pub together, seeing that it was already filled up with patrons and the locals of the town. The four of us were traveling through to find another place to stay for a while. We were being very careful in this New World, seeing how the war was springing up and around us. 

Although we were in a new land and tried to keep to ourselves, we found ourselves, in the end, fighting against the British in some of those battles. They were brutal fights, plenty of blood was spilled within the grassy fields and woods where we were hiding out in to conduct guerrilla-like warfare against the British. They were small but effective attacks that we would plan out and conduct. Although we knew we weren't there looking for a fight, we were more than willing to help in the fight. 

Adaline proved herself in the fight, I had to give her that credit. That meekness that she had when we first met was long gone and was now substituted with confidence. That day we helped in an ambush that was close by our home, taking out a battalion of British soldiers that were transporting rebel prisoners. It was an easy ambush, it was all done within seconds. Adaline even took out at least four of the soldiers on her own with a bayonet and some of the fighting tricks Andrea taught her, which gave Andrea a sense of pride when we were going back to our home that we were staying in. Once we made it back, we packed up the small number of belongings we had, got onto our horses, and started traveling north. 

Yusuf had the right idea for us to all have a moment together in the pub when we made it a few towns over.

We found a spot with the four of us at one of the tables near the bar. Some of the patrons there in the pub itself were only locals, and there were just a dozen men there. It didn't seem rowdy or chaotic when we sat down together. 

"Let me get us some drinks," Yusuf said lightly, squeezing my shoulder in the process as he got up and started to walk over to the main bar area. I grinned, feeling him silently squeeze my shoulder as a way to kiss me in public. We both knew that we couldn't kiss out in the open, since we both could be murdered. So we found our ways of showing affection when we couldn't show it properly. 

"You did good, Adaline," Andrea said to her with a small smile on his face, "Now I don't have to watch your back far too much anymore," She added in a joking manner. I grinned as Adaline smiled at Andrea, showing her appreciation.

"Thank you. It felt….good to defend those poor souls that were prisoners from those men," She explained with a breath of happiness in her voice. Andrea couldn't help but chuckle.

"You thought that felt good? I need to tell you about the time when I took on an entire fleet of soldiers couple 100 years back," She said in a grin, Adaline looking at her in fascination. Whenever Andrea told a story from one of her adventures, Adaline would listen with utter fascination. It was almost amusing to see her face when Andrea would describe that battles, she had the face of a youthful child hearing the best story ever told. I had to admit, it was delightful. 

"Here we are," Yusuf said in a grin as he placed two of the cups in front of both Adaline and Andrea first before he sat down and gave me my drink. Andrea instantly scooped her cup into her hands, the rest of us took our cups gently as we were about to take a drink when I looked out of the corner of my eye someone walking our way. I barely turned my head, watching as he was zoning in at our table. He was an older man, maybe in his mid-forties, and was a bit burly in stature. From how he looked and how he walked, he was intoxicated.

"Andromache," I said her name once, having Andrea look over in my direction and then seeing the drunk man coming our way. She grimaced, clearly agitated, and griped her cup tightly in annoyance.

"I was so close to getting a fucking drink," She grumbled as she sat up a bit. Yusuf was sitting up a bit as well, appearing calm in his spot at the table. Adaline was looking a bit frantic, not knowing what to do but to keep her eyes down on the table. I could tell Yusuf placed his hand once on my leg to signal to me that not only she was close by, but he was watching this man. The man was standing right behind Adaline, looking all of us in amusement.

"You lot don't look like you belong here in my pub," he said in a grumble, his voice was wavy and slurred.

"I didn't know a gentleman of your stature could own an establishment like this," Andrea said in a low tone, keeping her voice level but she was staring at the man. The rest of us stayed quiet as he chuckled and pointed at her, almost in a coy manner. 

"You're definitely not from around here," he said with his alcoholic breath on his tongue. I saw him briefly look down at Adaline in front of him, almost taking a solid second to look at her like a predator. I was shifting a bit in my seat since I was next to her, watching Adaline as she was appearing to be petrified with wherever this was going. Something on her face and in how she was clutching her cup made me see that she might have been through this before….or dealt with this before. 

It made me want to stand on guard a bit more.

"I take it you're not with the enemy then, eh?" He asked Andromache, "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be fightin'."

"And someone as incompetent as you shouldn't be bothering us as we're trying to drink together," Andrea advised him calmly, though we could all see it on her face that shew as slowly losing her patience with him and her temper was going to come out. Now it seemed like he said the wrong thing, eyeing Andrea now with his own temper about to flair up. 

"You callin' me stupid?" he asked, sounding offended.

"She's calling you weak-minded and cretinous," Yusuf said in his own low tone, keeping his eyes on Andrea and taking a small sip from his cup. Now the man was looking at Yusuf, eyeing him suspiciously and then almost in anger. I knew then that this as going to be bad. Yusuf was always looked at in a certain light whenever we would travel together, all because of his culture and appearance. I knew Yusuf was beyond capable of defending himself in times of distress and battle, but I also know Andrea and I would defend him if we could. I would die for him, and he for me. But in this case, Yusuf was going to handle it on his own.

"I don't take too kindly to foreign scum who tell me what to do—" he was threatening Yusuf, in which Andrea spoke one more time.

"I would watch whatever you say next to my friend here, if I were you. Why don't you walk away, right now, before you lose your fingers," Andrea challenged him with her soothing tone but it was laced with threat. Now we got the attention of most of the patrons in the bar as they were looking in our direction, seeing the interaction. 

This was not what we wanted when we came here to have a drink and real together, being exposed in this nature and having plenty of witnesses. Andrea didn't like being exposed like this, she was a victim of it one too many times. One of those times involved Andrea and Quynh, and that was an ending none of us wanted. 

"Oi, leave them be, William! Don't be pickin' a fight, you're too drunk to handle them tonight," One of the other patrons warned him carefully, the others were nodding in agreement. Maybe this man, apparently named William, already had some trouble looking for people to fight with. I hated those kinds of men, I've seen then one too many times. 

But what tipped the scale was how he was looking from Yusuf over to Adaline. I saw the shift in his eyes.

I gripped my cup so tightly, a wave of anger was coming over me in how he was looking at her like she was some kind of prize. She was still looking dead ahead, petrified to death in what was happening right behind her. Something on her face was signaling me that she was inwardly screaming, inwardly curling into herself. I knew the others could see it too, the three of us were watching her intensely as William was getting a bit closer to her. 

Yusuf was watching him with such hate on his face I was waiting for him to reach over to break his arm. Andrea, staying cool in her spot on the other side of the table, was watching with death glares and was leaning forward in her chair to be ready to move if she needed to. All there of us were on alert.

This was predatory now, we all knew it.

"Does this little bird talk?" He asked, almost in a mocked tone. I was feeling with rage in how he was talking to her in that nature, and he reached out to brush his fingers right against her exposed neck. Within a second I knew the three of us were going to react quickly, but what reacted first was Adaline.

Within a second, she turned in her chair, whirled around to face the man, and slammed her cup hard against his face so hard he was knocked out cold and he fell to the ground.

It happened so fast, the sound of her cup hitting his skull and knocking him unconscious rang in the room. It was now silent in the pub, every single person was looking at the drunk who was now sprawled out on the ground. I looked from the body over to Adaline, seeing that she was visually shaking and was looking down at her hand that was still clutching the cup that now had a massive dent on the side where she hit his skull. Andrea and Yusuf were looking at her too, all of us seeing her wide eyes and how she looked like she saw a ghost. 

"Well, we warned him. Drunk bastard," The bartender said in a huff, the other patrons were rumbling a bit from the scene. We had to act quick, I immediately walked over to Adaline. She was still looking down at the body and was about to cry. I grabbed her hand that was clenching the cup, placing my fingers in the top of hers, and feeling her cold sweat against my skin. Someone could at any moment react against us, and we were outnumbered. 

"You're fine now," I said to her in a hushed tone, "Let go of the cup, Adaline. I promise you're okay. Listen to me and my voice, it's alright now,"

She nodded her head, slowly uncurling her fingers around the cup and we heard it topple to the floor. I grabbed her hand to lace my fingers in hers, hoping it would help her feel a bit better. Andrea and Yusuf walked over to us now and the four of us were walking out of the pub before we could think about it. While we were leaving, I saw Joseph looking over at Adaline for a brief moment and I looked too. She was white as a sheet, her eyes were wide, and her hands were shaking nonstop. 

Whatever happened back there, it made Adaline feel so small and vulnerable. 

* * *

  
"I used to be married,"

Yusuf, myself, and Andrea were sitting in our one in the front room or a new boarding house that we found refuge in, Adaline standing in front of us and wishing to explain herself in how he reacted in that manner at the pub. Of course, we were shocked by how it all happened so fast and suddenly, but we were mostly shocked and confused as to how Adaline reacted to the entire confrontation with the drunk local. Even when we made it to a safe boarding house after a few hours of riding on our horses, Adaline was still shaken up.

"It was arranged by my parents and his parents, and my husband was at first…..a kind man," Adaline explained, clutching her hands together in a death grip, "It was fine for the first several months after we were married, but it went sour and real foul after…after my child died,"

All of us were silent from hearing the news, and I could see the look on Adaline's face that it was delicate. She wasn't crying, but the fear was still on her face as she took in a long shaky breath.

"Our son died within hours of being born, our midwife said that his lungs weren't proper," Adaline said in a hushed tone, having me see her eyes getting went, "After we buried him, my husband started to get angry. He blamed me for our sons' death…saying that I was twisted on the inside. After a month or so….he started hitting me—"

"Adaline," Andrea said to her calmly, holding up a hand to her as Adaline went quiet, her face looking pale as Andrea was looking neutral, "You don't have to explain all of this to us if you don't need to—"

"I want to. Actually, I need to tell you," Adaline said to her, sounding a bit more confident. Andrea went quiet again, sensing that maybe Adaline needed to vent all of this out to us because she never told us just yet. We never pushed to know, since we could tell it was something that was tearing her up little by little. 

"I have scars….all over my back from him," She explained her voice getting a little high pitched, "He would whip me from time to time, and the last time he did…..it was about 30 lashes. After he did that, I left him and ran to the Halfway-House in London, right before I died."

"Jesus, Adaline," Yusuf cursed in a silent groan, having me reach over to grasp his hand in my own. Inwardly I was just as angry, picturing her husband with some faceless image hitting her over and over as if she was an animal. it made my blood boil just from thinking about it, how someone as kind and well natured as Adaline who be harmed in such a vile manner. I had to give both Andrea and Yusuf a quick look, seeing how both of them were just as affected in what they were hearing from Adaline. 

"What happened back there with that man in the pub, it made me remember my husband and what he did to me. I react without even thinking about because it's what happened to me before," Adaline informed us, her voice sounding a bit more afraid as she took in a major breath through her nose, "Now I know my ex-husband is long gone and dead, and somehow I felt terrible for being thankful for him no longer being alive,"

"You shouldn't," I said to her in a low tone, everyone looking over in my direction as Adaline was watching me with big eyes. I couldn't hold it back, not from how I felt. Adaline had a good heart, we all knew it and felt it ever since we met her those years ago. For us to see this side of her, how she felt damaged from something her ex-husband inflicted on her merely because he thought she deserved it, it was enough for us to be beyond angry for her. 

"What he did to you was wrong," I said to her as I was hunched over slightly, resting my elbows on my knees and seeing how she was still watching me intensely, drinking in all that I was saying to her, "Only a monster with no heart would do something like that to someone who has a heart like yours,"

" _Facile, Nicolò_ ," Yusuf whispered to me and squeezed my hand, sensing my anger and how I was reacting to all of this. I gave him a look, seeing that although he too was affected and angry about what he heard, he staying composed and calm. There was a shift in his eyes as well as mine as if he too was personally offended with what happened to Adaline. But when I looked back at her, I saw her staring at me with something that seemed like adoration. 

"I think what Nicolò is trying to say," Andrea said as she gave me a wary look before she looked back at Adaline, "Is that what happened to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it. What that drunken fool attempted to do to you back there wasn't right, and you were protecting yourself. There's no shame in that at all, Adaline. If it was me, I would have done the same, if not worse. "

Adaline said nothing, we could tell she was drinking in what we were saying to her. It made me think, and almost realize what was truly going on with Adaline. Was she ever told any words of affirmation? Or did her ex-husband lead her to believe that she was worthless? Why would he make her feel such a way? That alone was making me feel a whole lot of anger towards someone I haven't even met and was thankful that I never did. I would have killed him. 

"We should turn in for the night, it was a lot to take in and we have a lot of traveling tomorrow," Andrea broke the tension in the room, giving both Yusuf and myself an uneasy gaze before she got up from her spot in her chair and walk over to rub Adaline's shoulder and give her a kind smile, "I'm glad you told us, and I think you're stronger than you think,"

"Thanks, Andrea," She said to her. I grinned from seeing how Andrea was willing to go out of her comfort zone to make Adaline feel better. Once Andrea was walking out of the room, Joe and I then got up from our chairs and walked over to Adaline. I gave her a small hug, feeling her hug me back so gently and almost intimately. I didn't think of it at first, just wanting to give her some peacefulness because she was still riled off. But then again, having that embrace with her, feeling how her soft wavy hair felt against my skin or how her delicate fingers were pressed into my tunic, it stirred something in me. But I pulled away before I thought of anything else. 

Yusuf, being the warmth of the sun that he was to me, instantly pulled Adaline into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. Adaline was hugging him back, no hesitating in getting a hug from Yusuf.

I watched the whole exchange, seeing how their bodies were molded together in such a way it looked natural. Once again, thoughts were running into my head as to why this was both moving me and affecting me. Maybe I was in denial of how I was feeling about Adaline and her being in my company, the small moments we shared, and how I was affected when she would smile at me. Whether I was in denial or not, this has never happened to me before. But when I saw Joe and how they hugged each other, I knew for certain.

Adaline was creeping into my heart.


	2. Give Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit angsty! Thanks for the support!

**2020**

"So…you liked her?"

I looked over at Nile, seeing how she was facing me on the couch and watching me.The fireplace was slowly dimming down from the roaring fire that it was before when we first started talking about Adaline.I never realized the length of time that I spoke, almost lost in my own story.The snow outside was lightening up, no longer a downpour but just small sprinkles of snowflakes.Maybe it was now the early morning, Andy and Joe must have gone asleep to let both of us talk together. 

The wine was clearly all gone and forgotten as I was talking to Nile, but her attention ever wained or looked away from me as I started from the beginning.She was a great listener, never once butting in or showing she was losing interest.It was almost therapeutic, just to get it all out. 

"I was in denial about it for quite some time, a couple of decades to be exact," I explained, seeing Nile scoot a bit closer to me now as I twirled my thumbs together in my folded hands, "It scared me, thinking that I could love someone to that level that wasn't Joe,"

"But Joe was…fine with it?" Nile asked, not following as I sighed and gave her a soft smile.

"For as long as I've known Joe, he was always open with his heart and how he loved people. There was always love with Joe.What Joe and I have together is something beyond simple love and affection.For over 900 years, we were and still are each other's life source, each other's moon and stars….Joe's better at saying it than I am,"

"That he is," Nile hummed in agreement, "The guy can make Shakespeare's writing seem childish and elementary when it comes to love,"I blushed slightly, nodding in agreement.Hearing Joe give his love proclamations to me, either when we were along and entangled in an embrace, or even out in public when some passersby would hear, it always made me lose my breath in how the words could flow so freely and yet so powerful out of his mouth. 

"He knew what we both had together wasn't going to break or be shattered over, from what I thought, was a small hint of infatuation.We were stronger than that, deeper than that, and it took me some time to convince myself that it was more than enough.Adaline was a kind soul, and although she was damaged when it came to love and knowing how to be in love, she never showed the damage,"

"She sounds great," Nile said in a sigh, almost dream-like as she was thinking about it.

"You would have loved her, Nile.Whenever she would come into the room she would instantly lighten it with her smile or with her voice.Adaline loved riding horses, making and mending clothes since it soothed her mind, and she was open to learning new things and seeing new places.She had a fiery soul that we hardly ever saw, that fire in her belly that only came out when she felt cornered.

"Sometimes we forgot what she went through when shew as younger, how she was arranged into a marriage that almost killed her, and how she felt very much like an outsider because of her grandmother was a slave and gave birth to a mixed child, Adaline's father," I said to her in a smaller voice, a twinge of remorse in me for telling Nile all of those things. 

"She went through a lot," Nile hummed, her voice sounding a bit somber.I hummed in agreement.

"Adaline never showed it," I explained calmly, "She was better at hiding those dark spots in her past, and since she was still so new to us as an Immortal, it was a lot harder for her to let things go when it came to what harmed her in the past.All we could do was make her stronger, both inside and out."

"Knowing you three, you made sure of that," Nile commented, a small smile on her lips.

"We did, and it was a bit more interesting when Booker….." I stopped, inwardly feeling a small twinge of guilt from bringing up my old friend. How for me to think of him as an old friend when he was just stating his banishment.He had 100 years away from us…and although we made the decision together…there were times when I regretted such a hard sentence.We all knew why we had to do it, what we all went through because of his decision, but still.I wasn't cold-hearted. 

"When Booker came into the picture," I ended the sentence, Nile giving me a questioned look with a tilt of her head.I knew she was found of Booker, and although she was against the harsh sentence when we were deciding what to do with him, she was willing to agree.If Booker would have stayed around with us, they would have been thick as thieves together.Maybe they will in 100 years.

"And how did that play out?" She asked, almost amused since now Booker was now part of the story. 

"Booker was a lost soul from the very beginning when we found him in 1812, Nile," I said to her kindly seeing that twinge of sadness there on her face and in how she was sitting with us, "We knew from the first time we met him and brought him in that it would be hard for him to move on from his family, harder than any of us had it.Adaline tried to help him, as she did for all of us when we were low."

Once again it made me think back to the time when Booker was in our group, seeing his face and picturing it clearly in my mind.His eyes glistened in pain and loss, his face constantly crumpling from how he felt so far away, and yet he went along with the motions with his glasses only halfway.it was almost painful to think about, and there were times when I wondered if I could have done more to help him. 

"But with Booker, it made Adaline realize that not all those who she tried to help would be saved, or would want to be saved."

* * *

**May 1821**

**France**

"Sebastian needs to eat,"

"I know he does,"

Ever since we found Booker freezing in the depths of Russia where he was hung to death, Booker placed a wall around himself.We knew it was going to be hard for him, and after he unveiled how he left his wife and three children behind because fo why he was now, we all realized it was going to be an uphill struggle for him.He wasn't going to let it go quietly and gently, even after 9 years of us finding him and trying to coax him into this life.The four of us were a bit worried, he seemed like a decent man who had a good heart, but it was damaged and broken.For the three of us, we somewhat felt what it was like to be away from your family and see them be left behind, but it's been too long.

But for Adaline, it was close to home.

Sebastian was sitting outside a restaurant on the outskirts of France.We just received word from the locals that Napoleon died while he was in exile some time ago, which could mean a shift in the country.Sebastian fought for the general, and to think that some years earlier he died for him.Sebastian wanted to stick around a bit to see if he could still keep an eye on his sons.He went to go visit one of his sons that was sick, and the meeting went very sour.Once he came back to meet with us for the night, he didn't speak about it.Nor did he want to do anything else but wallow in his pain.He would have these moments, and we gave it to them.But now it was getting to be a bit much as he was now sitting out in the rain as passerby's were watching him.

I looked over at the others.Andrea seemed neutral, not saying anything but watched Sebastian with her bright eyes and calm demeanor.Joseph looked a bit sad for him, almost glum.Sebastian commented once or twice when we first met up with him on how he was jealous that we had each other, how it wasn't fair.Joseph and I knew that it wasn't out of malice, we grew to like the man and he grew to like us.He was just hurt.

But Adaline, as good-natured as she was, she seemed wounded that he would wound himself.

He wasn't mean to her, nor was he cross.He was kind enough, but that underline instinct to keep to himself was evident.Adaline wasn't haven't it though, that underline of her wanting to help him was clearly there.It did cause some tension here and there throughout the years on both sides, and since Adaline was booming less meek and more stern, it would come to blows sooner than later.

"I'm going to speak with him," Adaline said as she grabbed her cloak, getting it around her shoulders before any of us were going to react.Maybe I should stop her since Sebastian didn't some like he was in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.But before I could even stop or attempt to stop her, Adaline was already out the door and over to the bench were Sebastian was perched on, all of us were in clear view to see her sit down a bit away from him and give him space.Andrea snorted, clearly no interested in seeing all of this as she got up.

"Let me know how it goes," She grumbled as she walked away to get herself another drink.Joseph and I watched Andrea walking off, having me sigh slightly as Joseph then looked over at me and saw me being a bit stressed about it.

"She's been getting worse the past couple of years," I explained to Joseph, seeing his gaze on me was getting soft as I explained it, "I thought it would be better,"

"As did I, Habibi," Joseph agreed in his warm tone, looking over at Sebastian and how he and Adaline were talking outside the building and in our line of sight.I watched their body language, seeing how Adaline was remaining calm as she sat up straight and stared at Sebastian, who was hunched over and running his fingers into his hair over and over.It was such a contrast in how they were as individuals, one rigid and one calm. 

Even after all of this time, Adaline was always herself.After she grew hard in her stance in how she fought and defended herself, she was still her kind and good-natured self.Andrea grew hard and brittle throughout the years, and I knew both Joe and I were changed men too.Perhaps it was because we had a long time on this earth and we've seen more, which was understandable.Yet with Adaline, I could still have those emotions and feelings towards her move around within me in times of uncertainty.Even after my talk with Andrea and hearing her question my feelings for her, it was still something I was battling with.

I wanted to harbor it more than express it.

"Something's troubling you, Nicolò?"

I head Joseph say my name so delicately as I was watching Adaline and Sebastian for a few more seconds.Inwardly I was wondering how to tell him what I was feeling and how I was making me scared and prettified.If there was one thing that I would never want to do was to be unkind or unworthy to Joseph.We trust each other with everything we shared, we never lied or spoke ill about something that would harm the other.So, for me to say what was on my mind to Joseph, it made me freeze in my chair.

"It's Adaline," I said to him, a simple start.He raised an eyebrow at me, slowly looking over at Sebastian and Adaline before look back at me again, "Ever since we met her all that time ago, something's been shifting within me,"

"Has it?" Joseph asked, sounding a bit light as he asked me and leaned back a bit in his chair.I nodded, still looking a bit somber as his face went from light to a bit of concern, "Nicolò, something really must be troubling you,"

"It is," I answered, seeing him rest his arms on the table and face me a bit more, leaning in a bit more towards me so our conversation wouldn't be heard by someone else that was close by.It was almost killing me in how I was talking about this now with him, almost feeling as though I was going to give him the worst news in the world when all I was going to talk about was what I was battling inside of myself.Joseph was an understanding person, and maybe he was going to understand this.Or maybe he won't.

"Joseph," I said to him calmly, my voice sounding breathy and almost scared, "You know that I love you more than anything else in this life,"

"And I to you, my Nicolò," He said to me in a kind smile, "My love, you make it as though you don't love me anymore,"

"I do!" I said in a rush, seeing Joseph just chuckle as I was looking at him petrified and scared beyond belief.

"I know you do, my heart," he said in a reassuring tone, rushing up to squeeze my tense arm lovingly before releasing it and folding his hands back on the table.He seemed so light about this, and perhaps he wasn't feeling the massive weight that I was carrying, "There has never been in a doubt in my mind about our love for one another.I never doubted it and I never will, so what is troubling you that I can ease?"

"I don't think you can," I muttered, in which I knew it was making Joseph a bit worse.I then sighed and looked at him square in the eyes, "I think…I think I have feelings for Adaline."

A pregnant pause that was amongst us at the table.

This was what I was fearing: Joseph instantly thinking that I betrayed him in some kind of way and stopped loving him.He had to understand, fully understand, that his heart was beyond precious to me.He's brought me more joy and love than I ever thought I could receive, and the fact that we were Immortals together and loving each other through this centuries was beyond a blessing.But now, expressing to him how I felt about another, it made me think that I shattered it. 

I watched Joseph's face as he was directing this at the table.His face went from confusion and ponder to now in deep thought.There was no anger, no rage that I thought I was going to see, though I doubt he would have rage against me.He would hardly hurt a fly, let alone me who was the love of his life.But how I was seeing him think about what I stated, it made me more confused.

"Feelings you say?" He asked, sounding very leveled and neutral.I nodded my head slowly, watching him carefully with my eyes as he looked from me over to Adaline.I looked too, seeing how Adaline had a hand on Sebastian's back as he was hunched over, clearly crying and letting out his emotions.We both were seeing how she was hunched over him slightly and tried to console him gently and with a soothing rub on his back with her fingers. 

"Just feelings," I affirmed with him, looking over at Joseph once more and seeing how he was still neutral and looking calm.Of course, I knew he was going to stay calm, but a small inclination that I was sensing was that he was going to flip the table in a fit of rage. 

However, that was very unlikely.

"What kind of feelings?" Joseph asked, his voice saying leveled as he was watching me.I gave him a confused look, since this was not what I thought was going codevelop between both of us.Then again, Joseph was never one to have a rue temper about something like this.I cocked my head at him in slight confusion.

"Well…romantic feelings…" I trailed off, shifting a bit uncomfortably in my chair since now it felt like I was about to embarrass myself and Joseph was being so composed about this.This was baffling me, "Aren't you angry?"

"You want me to be angry?" He asked, remaining calm as he was looking at me in the eyes.I stuttered a bit, still not understanding why he was having this kind of reaction of me having romantic feelings for another person that wasn't him. 

"No," I said in an uneasy tone, "But you're frightening me in how you're reacting to me telling you this."

Joe merely gave me a small smile, a secretive smile that showed me that he was in no way angry about what I told him.It bothered me, or at least I thought it bothered me as I knew he was itching to reach over and take my hand in his own to give me some kind of sense of peace.I wanted to take his hand too, more than anything, and the fact that I couldn't make me feel worse. 

"How love have we been together, Nicolò?" he asked.

"Since the beginning," I replied in a shrug.

"And has there ever been a time when either one of us ever considered leaving each other for another person?"

"Absolutely not!" I answered immediately, "It's always been you,"

"And I can say the same thing with no hesitation," He explained to me in his soothing voice, "Of course there have then some second glances in the past if I recall.Flirtations….yes.Lingering thoughts…maybe.However, nothing more than that, right?"

"Of course," I answered.I knew about those times in the past when someone else would look at us a little longer than they should,Of course, it never bothered me because I knew Joseph and where his heart laid.We both were on the same level on that subject. 

"So you have these romantic feelings for Adaline," Joseph said, just to make sure that it was clear between the both of us.I was still uneasy about how he was reacting to this, but maybe I was thinking of the worst.

"I do, and it's tearing me up inside," I muttered, almost sounding like I was in pain as Joseph now looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you feel like it's tearing you up?" He asked, clearly not understanding as I was now glaring at him, "You think that because you have feelings for someone else that's not me, that I would ever love you less?"

"Well…" I trailed off, almost stumped in how he was remaining cool and collected about it.Joseph then almost rolled his eyes and scooted a bit close to me, as close as we could see without seeming suspicious.

"Nicolò," he said my name with such love laced through it that it nearly broke my heart, "I would never love you less because you have feelings for someone else.Do you know why?"

I silently shook my head as he reached underneath the table and took my hand in his own, lacing our fingers together and holding onto me gently.

"Because I know what you and I have is worth more than anything else on this earth and beyond," He explained as he watched me intensely, "You give me breath every time I wake in the morning from a deep slumberYour kisses that you give me are forever engrained in my mind and upon my lips until the day I leave this earth with you next to me.You've carried me all these centuries, merely because you love me for who I am.I am in debt to you for showing me what true love is, and I would never love you less than that,"

My own heart was warm and expanding from hearing his proclamation to me.I envied his way for with words, speaking such poetry, and yet it flowed out of him like water. Everything I heard him speak of his love for me and our love for each other, it always made me love him deeper and more intensely. 

"Now, I know you love me," Joe said to me, having me smile at him fondly and temporarily forget the subject at hand.

"More than life itself," I said back with no hesitation, speaking the truth. 

"Then there's nothing else to think about when it comes to what you feel towards Adaline," Joe reassured me, giving our hands under the table one more squeeze of comfort before we pulled our hands away.I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere in this kind of argument with Joe, and I knew he meant well as Joe looked over to Sebastian and Adaline.I did the same, seeing that they were no longer toggling but just seeing at peace with one another.

Sebastian didn't look like he was angry anymore, but he was hunched over with his head in his hands.Adaline was sitting close by, almost watching over him with her folded hands in her lap and her eyes fondly watching him with kindness and almost a hint of sadness there on her face.It felt like she had such a way with words in how to calm someone down and have someone feel more at peace. 

"We're only human, Nicolò," Joseph reminded me calmly, "Although we're the exception to being human, human we are none the less.As humans, we are more than free to have these emotions about whoever affects us deeply.I can tell Adaline affects you in a way that is good and real…and she does the same for me too,"

I looked back at Joseph, seeing him keep his eyes on Adaline and was watching her with a hint of fondness that wasn't there before.At first, I didn't understand what he was talking about and what he was saying.But then, although it took a moment or two, to realize what was happening.He was watching her with a softness in his bright eyes,and I could see the reflection in his eyes on how he was gazing at her.Perhaps I thought that it was fondness that I was seeing from him, but it was something else.

"Do you feel an attraction to her as well, Joseph?" I asked him, almost timidly.He looked from her over to me, and I could read it all over this face.However, something in me was telling me not to be afraid of it, or to be angry with him.It was almost an out of body experience to feel how we both could feel something like this towards another. 

"Would you hate me if I did?" He countered back with another question with me.It pained me for him to question me in such a manner, almost a slap in the face.But I knew why he asked me that, I did the same to him some minutes before.Now it was all exposed between the both of us and it was almost a surreal moment to have with Joe.

We both had feelings for the same person.How was this possible?

"I wouldn't hate you," I mumbled, looking down at my folded hand on the table.How could he think that I would ever hate him when we both were experiencing something that has never happened with us before to this caliber?I would never dare to hate him, but now that we were talking about this, it felt worse.Maybe I should have said anything, because now all of my insides were twisted and turned into knots that I couldn't even recognize. 

I found myself getting up from the table and walking away, hearing Joseph call out to me in worry as I went out the side door into the alley and over to the safe house we were squatting in.

* * *

The soft sound of the bedroom door opening was heard, having me be roused from my sleep but barely.I looked ahead at the wall, not moving an inch as I was curled up in a ball on the battered mattress.We were in a safe house not too far away, about to move out tomorrow and get out fo France before any riots would happen because of the death of Napoleon.Things were sour in the air in France, and we needed to leave before we were caught in it.

As soon as I left the bar and went back to the safe house, I felt so heavy and tired I fell asleep in the bedroom I shared with Joseph.A part of em as glad that I toldJoseph what I was feeling and what I was battling inwardly.It was haunting me for some time, festering to come out and to be exposed.But the second part of me was regretting it, now realizing that Joseph was harboring the same kind of feelings to Adaline as well.It felt too much, and I didn't know if it was jealousy or a small amount of hatred that was in my chest, and that made me sick.This was not like me, and now it was all over me against my skin and within my bones.

All of this over one person, a gentle person who would never want to harm me or anyone in our group.She was a fierce fighter, she had grown in such a way that we knew she could take care of herself if she needed it.She was also so optimistic about everyone around her that it was almost infectious.I felt the positivity from her in times of trouble and uncertainty, it was radiating off of her like a beam when we had rough nights or bad battles.Lastly, her beauty was enough to have anyone turn their heads her way when we would travel.Of course, Adaline never really appealed to any of them, but the rest of us saw it.I had to admit that I had that small twinge of jealousy and protectiveness with her when one person would look at her a bit too long, but then again I buried it and thought it was because she was my friend.

It was more than that.

"Nicolò?"

Joseph sounded so careful and timid when he said my name. having me stay still and look at the wall, not daring to move.I could hear the sadness in his tone as he closed the door behind him and took another step into the room before I listened to how he was taking off his boots and unclasping his cloak.I took even breaths, feeling the mattress slightly dip as Joseph was now on the mattress.But it wasn't laying down next to me as he would usually do, which made me a bit concerned. 

"I can go somewhere else to sleep if you don't want me…."

I cringed, hearing the pain in his voice as I finally sat up and looked over my shoddier at him.I saw the pain on his face, looking beyond torn and that glow about him was gone.Now it felt like a tear was into my gut from how Joseph was looking at me like a lost child, making me turn over and face him to rub the tiredness from my eyes.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want you here with me?" I asked, sounding a bit sad in seeing how Joseph was looking at me.He said nothing, looking away from me at a moment to the window that was barely open to keep out the rain that was still pouring.I could barely see his face from the small amount of light I had left from the candle, but it was enough for me to see that he was so conflicted and torn. It devastated me then, having me reach over to touch his jaw with my finger and have him turn to look at me.

"Yusuf," I cooed his name in pain as I leaned over to rest my forehead against his.He took out an uneven breath, making me close my eyes and cradle his neck with my fingers, "I wish to never be apart from you.You know that,"

"But I broke your heart from what I said back there," He admitted to me, having me feel the rumble of his voice as we were embracing one another.I shook my head against his.

"You did no such thing," I reassured him with such assurance, "Nothing you could ever do would break my heart,"

"But.." Joseph was about to argue with me once more before I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.I tore me that his eyes were no longer warm and loving as they always were, but sad and almost a bit dark. 

"But nothing, my heart," I said to him, tracing the skin under his eyes with my thumbs as I framed his jaw within my hands, "It was I that brought it all up and made this mess.I never should have said it,"

Joe sighed, clutching not my wrists as I was still framing his face and he closed his eyes briefly.

"You're not at fault," he said in a tired tone, "I think we both were trying to deny it and once it was out…it was too much to bear,"

I nodded my head, knowing that what he said was true.It was harder to hold it in for so long and once we said to each other, it felt like an overflow of emotions and energy.I never wanted Joseph to feel that way over something his heart was stirring in him, but it was just the same with me. 

"Lay with me," I said to him soothingly, the both of us slowly going back to laying side by side on the bed and staring at each other. Usually, Joseph would be behind me and holding me close as he slept, the usual position that we both would be in as I had a knife under my pillow to protect both of us from any attack.But not tonight, I had to look at him and see his face and eyes.I still had one hand on his back as the other was rubbing his arm soothingly with my fingers to give him a kind of calming sensation. 

"This has never happened with either one of us, having affections and feelings for someone," I explained to him calmly, "It scared us, at least it scared me.It made me think that I was betraying you in some way,"

"I felt the same," Joseph admitted to me as I felt him reach forward to touch my tunic within his fingers to grasp it gently and yet protectively, "I never stopped loving you, but what I feel about Adaline scared me it made me beyond confused.That's why I never said anything, up until when you told me how you felt."

It was a neutral then, for both of us.But it was still making me feel terrified about what was going to come next.Were we able to keep living the way that we were with Adaline there in our company?Did Adaline know any of this is how we are feeling for her?It made me wonder.

Why were we thinking of her as someone who was bringing harm to us?

"We shouldn't dwell on it too much now," I said to him as we were staring at each other in our bed, "Perhaps it's something that might change later on down the road but for now, we're shouldn't worry about it,"

Joseph didn't say anything else, but I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his own as we both fell asleep.I kept thinking over and over how this was possible for both of us to have this happen.Was this fate on some sort?Or was it destiny?I always thought of destiny as a blessing of some sort, since it brought me this Immortal life, it brought me Joseph, and this newly formed family.But with this, with Adaline, it felt more like a bitter taste in my mouth. 

It made me bitter towards Adaline when there was no real reason for it.

* * *

**1882**

**Monterey, California**

It started as an innocent run to the General Store for feed when it turned into stopping a robbery at the local bank.Of course, we would be involved. 

We were all together in a group going to get supplies for the house we purchased there in town, only being there for a few days and needling to get our bearing before we could do anything else. The store was right next to the bank that was being robbed.Thankfully, or by some quick chance of luck being on our side, Joe and Adaline were near their horses as they saw the robbers ride off.They immediately hopped on their horses and took off after them with seconds.Both of them were fast riders, the fastest ones in our group.It was safe to say that they were going to catch those robbers. 

But it was when they returned when it was sour.

We were back at the farmhouse when we saw two horses riding back over the small hill and into our clearing.I was already waiting on the porch with Andrea and Sebastian, who was now going by his new name Booker, constantly looking at the horizon for their return.It took them almost half an hour, but once they were in view we were relieved at first.However, something was off when they were coming closer into view.

One horse was tied to the other, and it had no rider.My heart dropped to my feet.

"Shit," Andrea said in a huff as all three of us rushed down from the porch and down the path over to the two horses.I saw that it was Joe who was riding the horse, steering it with the reins as the second horse's reins were tied to the saddle horn on Joe's saddle.Joe's clothes had blood splattered all over, some blood was on his face and around his neck that was mixed in with sweat. But he looked alive and alert, which made me sigh in relief.But there was something else there was just as concerning.A body was hunched over Joe's back, an arm around Joe's waist and he was holding it with his spare hand that wasn't on the reigns.The body was leaning against him and past out cold.

Adaline.

"What happened?" Booker asked as he reached up to grab Adaline gently and was about to pull her down when Joe stopped him. 

"Wait!" He said to Booker as he pointed to Adaline that was against his back, "She has two knives in her back."

All three of us looked over and sure enough, there were two daggers dug into her back.Blood oozed out and was plastered to her back, almost stating her shirt and into her skin permanently as she was out cold against Joe's shoulder and was not waking up.Her skin was near white from the blood loss and she was still somewhat twitching.

"She tried to heal but the daggers were too deep when they stabbed her.I couldn't pull it out properly, and people were watching so I couldn't risk anyone watching her heal," Joe explained, sounding a bit strained as he was still clutching her one arm just to keep her in the saddle.I looked over at Andrea nervously, seeing her think to herself as she then looked past the two horses to the clearing.

"Were you followed?" Andrea asked, now looking back at Joe.He shook his head, "Good.You okay?"

"I'm fine, Andrea.She was the one who killed the first two robbers who were about to shoot me because they thought I was a slave," Joe said in a sigh of relief, having me look at him in shock.I was beyond concerned, though Joe gave me a quick look and shook his head to show that he wasn't going to discuss it with me then. 

"Alright, Booker I need you to get her down and get her inside.I'll get some cloth and clean water and we'll take her to my room.I'll take care of her and get those knives out," Andrea said to Booker, the both of them carefully trying to get her off of the horse.Thankfully she was light, but her bloody shirt and pants were dripping on the ground as she yelped from the sudden movements.She was still alive but barely alert, almost holding on to dying all over again.Once he got a good grip on her and was avoiding the daggers poking out her, Booker carried her bridal style with ease and followed Andrea over to the house. 

Now it was just Joe and me, the rush of all that happened, and what we saw with Adaline was still hanging in the air as I took a shaky breath and looked up at Joe.I could still see the blood all over this face and his hands were caked in it.He too looked shaken up as I found my voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him, seeing him nod his head and look at the house before he hoisting himself down on the ground.

" _Grame_ ," He said to me with his accent thick and yet shaky, though I was watching him.

" _Ant baltakide_?" I asked again, seeing him stare at me now and slowly nod his head.

"I'm fine, Habibi," he replied, having me grab him by the shirt to hug him close.He sighed against my embrace as I dug my head into his shoulder, breathing him in with the unique scents of sweat, copper blood, and Joe's unique scent. 

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Joe," I said against his skin as he hugged me, "I mean it.I thought of the worst,"

"I owe it to Adaline," Joe explained as we were still embracing each other, "She defended me against those robbers.They called me a slave and were using profane names against me.They were vicious, but Adaline fought them off before the last one who was alive threw his knives into her back,"

"Did you kill him?" I asked almost too bitterly.

"I made sure he was dead in the ground," Joe replied, having me sigh in relief.

"Good," I hummed to him, feeling him press a kiss against my head and we both moved away from each other.I tried to compose myself, the sense and few that we were being watched now was in my brain, "You go inside and check on Adaline. You need to get out of these clothes, in case someone comes to ask questions, and I'll get the horses in the stable and taken care of,"

"Alright," Joe said calmly, taking in one more breath as I placed a kiss on his skin that was exposed before ew pulled away from each other.I grabbed the reigns from his horse and lead the two horses over to the barn as Joe was walking over to the house, his head down, and rubbing the back of his neck.Although I was glad that Joe was alright, and I knew it could have been a lot worse for him if he was alone, I was grateful that Adaline was there to protect him and defend him. 

I had to thank her.

Once the horses were settled in their stables, I walked back over to the house and saw Booker coming out as I was ascending the porch steps.He was holding the handles of the two daggers in his hands as he saw me look at him with a hint of concern.

"How is she?" I asked as he walked over to the small table and porch bench near the both of us.He threw both daggers onto the tabletop surface, the sound of metal hitting the wood rang in the air as there was evident blood still all over the blades.

"She's fine. just in a lot of pain," Booker explained as he sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and leaning back a bit, "The wounds are going to take a bit to heal since the knives were in her back for a long time.Andy's with her now,"

"I should go thank her for helping Joe—" I said and was about to walk into the house when Booker placed his hand out to grab my arm, stopping me from going any further.I looked at him now in confusion as he was giving me a serious look.

"You should give her space," He advised, having me look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not following. Booker raised his eye at me, sitting up a bit in the porch chair and giving me such an intense stare that I felt like I was about to be interrogated.

"You really want to go in there, while she's in pain, and try to talk to her?" He asked, almost in a scoffed tone.

"Yes," I replied in a shrug.He gave me an unamused look, almost an intimidating look.

"After what you've been pulling on her for the past decades?You really wanna go talk?"

I withdrew my hand from Booker now, beyond focused as to what he was talking about.I knew he wasn't joking, Booker was being deadly serious and calm at the same time. This was a rare side of Booker that we never saw since he would either be cynical or just drunk.But now, seeing how sober he looked and sounding so clear when he spoke, it was going to be a serious conversation.

"I don't know what you mean—" I started to explain, but he once again cut me off with his gruff voice.

"You've been cold to her," Booker said in a bite, having me go instantly quiet and look at him in shock, "In fact, I think you've been downright bitter to Adaline.Ever since we left France all that time ago, what was it, 60 years back?After Napoleon died, if I recall.Since then, you've either been barely around her when it's just the two of you or just downright neutral when you use to be kind to Adaline, even bitter,"

"I….I haven't been bitter to her," I tried to explain as he scoffed.

"Just because I drink doesn't mean I'm not capable of seeing the attitude that's in this group.Now with Joe, he's a bit nicer with her, not as much as before but nice none the less.Yet you, you completely changed with her and sometimes you do treat her like she's a nuisance in your life," Booker explained as he was analyzing me from his spot in the chair.I was feeling like I was placed on some kind of trial with how I was treating Adaline.But when he was explaining it to me, I could see it in my mind how I was with Adaline.It was almost gut-wrenching to be exposed like this from someone like Booker.

"Now I don't know what in the hell happened between you, Joe and Adaline, but it's not the same since we were in France all those years ago, and it's getting fucking old. Andrea won't say it, but I knew she agrees. The fact that you want to talk to her now when all this time you've shunned her, as if you're friends, that's surprising." he said in a huff as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, no longer wanting to vent in me.But I was a bit angry now in how Booker was unloading all of this on me.

"How do you know that's what I've been doing, Booker?" I asked, almost countering back.but the next thing he said to me was almost like the nail in the coffin. 

"Who do you think comes to me to tell me how she feels when her two other confidants left her?"

I slammed my mouth shut instantly, and the small twinge of shame was coming over me and having me feel so small.Booker didn't even open his eyes but I saw how he wanted to scoff and chuckle.I looked down at the floor, feeling a bit guilty.Hell, I was feeling beyond guilty. 

"We talk at night from time to time.At first, it was a bother, I won't lie.Hearing her vent to me and tell me how she feels abandoned by both you and Joe and she has no idea why.She's even cried a few times, which then bothered me because….it's Adaline." Booker explained in a calmer tone, no longer heated with me, and no longer intense about it.

I could picture it all in my head: Adaline talking to Booker on with sheer confusion as to why we weren't as close as we were before.Booker must have been confused himself, let alone a bit peeved that Adaline was going to him to talk.Then again, she couldn't go anywhere else.It made me feel worse that she was going through this rejection on her own, and here I was just wanting to place space between the both of us and almost with Joe since I thought it would be best.I thought the feelings I had for her would go away if I did that, but I was wrong.

"So," he said in a grunt as he got up from the chair and looked at me square in the eyes, "As one friend to another, I think you should leave her alone, Nico. You can figure this shit out later, but not right now." 

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked, not bitterly but in a challenging away.Booker snorted as he glared at me with his cynical eyes.

"I wouldn't dare," He reasoned, "But…I'm on her side on this one and I would rather not upset her more,"

And with that, he walked back into the house, slamming the screen door behind him. 


	3. Peonies and Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now officially making this only five chapters! Thanks for the support and for reading!

**1862**

**Monterey California**

"He said that?"

I nodded my head, looking down at my folded hands we were sitting together outside on the porch later that night.It was quiet at the farmhouse, inanely quiet, which did not help me stewing in the recent argument I had from Booker two hours earlier after the incident with the robbers.

It wasn't an argument, more like a scolding.

Who would have thought that I would have that conversation with Booker and hearing him berate me in how I treated someone in our company.It made me feel so much worse than I was already feeling from time to time, knowing fully well that I was in the wrong.Booker was right in all that he said, and for me think all this time both Andy and Booker wouldn't notice. 

Joe and I had an agreement in how we were going to handle what we were feeling towards Adaline, but it blew it back in our face in retaliation.Maybe Booker and Andrea didn't know the specifics behind it, but they knew enough that something changed amongst the three of us and it was affecting the group.After Booker spoke with me and left me on the porch, I washed the daggers clean from Adaline's blood and wrapped them in a spare cloth, thinking that I could give them to her as some kind of peace offering.Going over what I wanted to tell her over and over in my head, it was harder to do so.Why was it so hard?

This was beyond bad.

"I'll have a word with him," Joe said to me, already seeming agitated with Booker for talking to me in such a manner and he was about to get up from his spot in his chair, I stopped him abruptly with a hand on his arm, watching him look at me in confusion as I was giving him a battered look.

"Why would you do that when you know what he said was true?" I countered back with him, seeing him deflate.He finally sighed, looking just as defeated as I was as we both sat down in our chairs side by side, both equally dreading what was unfolding.

"The one time he's sober," Joe muttered in a grimace as I gave him a knowing look.

"Joe…" I groaned, he waved it off.

"Sorry," he apologized, groaning as well as he leaned up a bit in his chair and looked off in the distance, "I'm just…I'm mad at myself for letting this happen.I thought we were fine,"

"You were," I said, Joe looking at me now in confusion as I felt my leg jitter a bit, "I'm the one at fault.I was the one who was mostly distant from Adaline and she was sensing it, not understanding why I was treating her in such a rude manner.

"I was the one who was cold to her all these years," I explained to him calmly as I could see him out of the corner of my eye watching me with a bit of heartache, "I thought if I distanced myself from her that the feelings that I had with her would go away….I did realize it was 60 years of being unkind that made her hard towards me,"

"That's not true,' Nicolò," Joe tried to reason with me as he scooted a bit closer to her, sensing my sadness between the both of us, "It wasn't just you, we both agreed to give some space with her to figure out what we were feeling,"

"But I was the one that took it too far Joe," I explained a bit more, seeing him watch me as I was biting my lower lip briefly, "I know the way Booker said it was cruel, but he was telling the truth: I was biter towards her and there was no reason to be.She did nothing to me, to us, and yet I treated her like a fucking leper,"

"Enough, Nicolò," Joe said to me calmly, seeing that I was getting worked up as he touched my hand briefly to give me some sense of peace, "Enough, please.It hurts me to hear you say such things about yourself,"

"It's true though," I bit back, mostly to myself as I hung my head and rang my fingers in my hair to almost giving me some ease from the tension that I was feeling all over my body and in my bones, "Maybe I'm still in denial and I'm lashing it against Adaline, rather than…"

I trailed off, Joe understood well enough as he was still tracing my hand with his fingers in an attempt to calm me down.I had to think of ways that I could make it better since now I was trying to remember those moments where Adaline as hurt from how I acted towards her, the lingering gazes of pain she gave me as I walked away from her or out of the room.It making all of it the more painful.

"I don't know how I'm going to talk to her," I said in a lower tone since now it felt beyond impossible.I could hear Joe inhale and was about to talk back to me when we heard the screen door close behind us in a crack in the night.

"A simple greeting would be a good start."

My eyes shot up and both Joe and I looked over at the door, seeing none other than Adaline looking at the both of us.She was standing very still in a new change of clothes along with her work boots, her hair braided away from her face, which was now looking at the both of us was a hit of hardness.Instantly I could feel it all over me, the look of judgment on her face and in how she was standing firm and in place.This was the very time, in a very long time when I was feeling like I was on the lower ground.

We both shot up from our spot in our chairs, out of respect for her being in our presence. 

"Hello, Adaline," Joe said in his kind nature and smile, Adaline giving him a short smile as she was looking away from me and only at Joe.It was almost a sure sign of rejection that I felt then, her warm eyes not on me.I felt it too, and I knew I deserved it.Joe cleared his throat, "I never got the chance to thank you for helping back there with those men, that was beyond brave and noble of you,"

"I'm happy to have obliged," She replied, a bit short but kind none the less.Joe could see it too, how she wasn't her usual cheerful self as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," He mentioned to her, in hopes that would win her over.

"Thanks," She replied, making it short, shifting back and forth in her boots as she then stood a bit taller, "I wanted to come out and talk to the both of you, away from Booker and Andrea since they turned in for the night and its none of their business,"

"Of course," Joe said in agreement, sounding a bit relieved that she wanted to talk, although I was still staying silent.I felt like I didn't deserve to say anything to her now because of how I was feeling all of this sadness and hate towards myself from how she was treated. 

"First," Adaline said calmly, "I wish to attempt to make my peace with both of you,"

Joe looked at her with a raised eyebrow as I looked at her too with some pain on her face.She knew, she knew something was stirring and that she might have done something.

"I don't know what you mean," Joe said in reply.Adaline took a long inhale, almost stopping herself from being even brasher to the both of us as she looked down at her feet and her shoulders were stiff.

"I don't know what I have done to bring this kind of….uneasiness and unpleasantness between the three of us, and I wish to talk about it," She explained, her voice was still strong but I could sense and hear that it was attempting not to break, "For the past several years it feels as though, in my opinion, my presence amongst the both of you is unwelcome."

"Adaline.." I was about to say since it felt like I needed to stop this now before it got worse.

"I need to say this," Adaline said almost in a bite, having me go silent as she took in a shaky breath and rounded her shoulders, "Please know that I never saw you two any less than being great men.I never judged you on your relationship together, I praised it actually.But these past years…it feels as you neither one of you wish to be my friend and merely a comrade in our group. I never knew why you treated me this way, and I wanted to understand…"

She paused, both of us watching and seeing how she was slowly crumbling right in front of us from telling us how she was feeling.Her shoulders were not sagging, her face was no longer cold and hard but a bit softer and vulnerable, and her fingers were gripping to tight in a fist that I thought she was going to cut herself from her fingernails digging into her skin.

"But I chose to just let it happen, and I'm to blame.That might not have been the best thing to do, however, and now I realize that.So, I talked it over with Andrea, and perhaps it would be best for the group," she paused, both Joe and I looked at each over in an uneasiness as she spoke up again, "If I go away on my own for a while,"

My heart dropped to the ground.

"What?" Joe asked, sounding just as hurt as we both were looking at her in shock and disbelief. Adaline stayed calm, but the way we were reacting was seen by her. 

"If I'm the one who to blame for the both of you being this way towards me, then I should be on my own and perhaps give you both some space," Adaline explained some more, though we could see it on her face that this was the last choice that she wanted to make.I already felt it about to slip through my fingers, any kind of hope that I wanted to mend this, what I did myself personally, and it was going to be worse. 

"You can't be serious in wanting to leave, Adaline.It's not the way…" Joe tried to reason with her, and I was still quiet throughout this while ordeal since I was feeling so lost in what I wanted to say.I even saw him give me a brief look to see if I was going to say something, anything, to stop her from leaving. 

"It's a good choice to make, Joe.And it's the right choice," Adaline explained delicately, but Joe shook his head.

"I don't think it is," Joe said almost in astutter, his eyes were looking sadder than they were before.Now I was feeling worse since Joe was involved and he clearly didn't want her to leave.It was a wave of dread coming through me and over me in such a way that it made me want to cry out to her, and yet I was still quiet.That internal battle that I was battling was about to break at the seams. 

"Adaline," I finally said her name, no longer wanting to be quiet about it as she was not staring at me.I watched her, seeing the bright orbs that were now wet and on the verge of a downpour was watching me both with earnest and with hurt.I had to give her some reassurance that it was not her fault with what was happening, she saved Joe's life and I was still feeling inwardly afraid of her and what she could offer.It was too much and it had to be done with.

"I don't want you to go away," I explained calmly and clearly, watching her eyes going big briefly as Joe was watching me as well.It was killing me that I was making her feel this way and I had to fix it now before it would be beyond unfixable, "It wouldn't be right for you to be away from us,"

"But…" Adaline said, now it was her turn stammering as she was seeing how sincere I was, "What…what did I to for you to hate me?"

Now that felt like a knife right into my lower stomach.I gave her a pained look.

"I don't hate you," I reassured her, seeing that she wasn't understanding, "I never hated you, not sinceI met you,"

"Then can you please explain to me why you would treat me as if you did hate me?" Adaline asked, her voice laced with some sadness as she stood still and looked vulnerable, "I didn't do anything to deserve you being so cold to me—"

"You're right," I cut her off, seeing her mouth close, "You haven't done anything to receive the cruelty that I gave you.It was all my fault, Joe had nothing to do with it,"

"Nicolò," Joe said to me calmly from behind me, almost giving me the warning to stop.I looked over at him, seeing him give me a pleading look.I shook my head at him.

"I need to say this Joe, or else I won't forgive myself," I said to him calmly before I looked back at Adaline and seeing that she was still watching me intensely, "You have been nothing but kind to us, to me, and the way that I treated you was the complete opposite. I was the one who was being cruel to you, not Joe.I was thinking that it would be best to distance myself from you because of what I was feeling about you."

"About me?" Adaline asked, her voice was a bit smaller now.I nodded, seeing her shift a bit uncomfortably, "What are you saying, Nico?"

"I have feelings for you," I said to her, seeing her face almost shift uncomfortably.I gave Joe and quick look as well, seeing that he was still there and watching the both of us interact, "Both Joe and I have feelings for you…romantic feelings, and we were scared because of it.For me, Joe has always been the only person that I loved and cared for, so when I started to care and have affection for you…I was beyond scared in thinking that I was going against Joe.Because of that, I lashed it out on you,"

Adaline was quiet the whole time, watching both Joe and me with her eyes moving rapidly.I could tell this was a lot for her to drink in and to hear from both of us, showing her a vulnerable side that both Joe and I never showed to the others as much.But then there was still hurt on her face, hurt and a bit of a betrayal.

"So…you were having feelings towards me and that made you….no!That's not fair, Nico," she said to me in a low tone, "You can't just say that you care for me like that and think that I can just….swipe the slate clean in how you treated me these past decades," Her words now had a bite to them as she was sensing that I was trying to gloss over what I did to her.I shook my head at her, seeing the pain on her face.

"That's not what I wanted—" I started to explain, but she shook her head.

"But that's what happened!After all these years, over half a century, you expect me to just ignore what I was going through because you had….feelings?!How dare you!You say you have these feelings for me, but you felt as though I was a threat? So you decided that instead of talking to me, either of you talking to me about it, you would shun me instead and make me feel worse?!That makes no sense to me and I can't…I don't even want to be anywhere near you now since I can't even begin to even listen to you, let alone trust you!" She accused me, tears were now evident down her cheeks and onto her dress as she was about to hyperventilate with all we were telling her. 

I was now torn in either hugging her or giving her space, but seeing her break down like this in front of both Joe and me made me feel beyond at fault.Now it stung even worse because she thought we broke her trust in us.We always trusted each other as a group, we had to when we were in fights or battles and to protect each other with our lives.But we also knew that trust, in our group, was something sacred and meaningful.

Now, now we shattered it because of my ill actions.

"You can trust us, Adaline," Joe said to her, taking a step towards her so we were shoulder to shoulder now, looking with sadness as she was wiping her tears away with such force I thought she was going to hurt herself, "We just reacted to this all wrong and it had nothing to do with you—"

"It did though, Joe!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the field around us as we were looking in shock, "I already went through rejection once with a bastard of a husband who would hit me and abuse me because he thought he could, and that stung so bad I never wanted that again.But now that you apparently have feelings for me and you think that hurting me is fine just to hide it, I never wanted that to…to happen.." She stopped abruptly and slammed her eyes shut, hiding her face from us.Within seconds, Adaline started weeping.Immediately I rushed over, wrapping my arms around her and feeling her cry in my embrace. 

This was the one thing that I never wanted to do to Adaline, seeing her cry and be in this kind of pain.I caused this pain and the trust that we had together was long gone. I was holding her both protectively and gently as she was still crying and hiding her face from me.Joe was walking over as well, I could hear him as he too wrapped his arms around Adaline from behind her we could go almost bracket her from being out in the open.

"I'm so sorry, Adaline," I said to her, "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You never deserved any of this, and I never wanted to hurt you,"

Adaline was still crying, and I doubt she was going to listen to me now as I was still cradling her against me and trying to calm her down in any way.Joe had his head pressed against her back and one arm around her.Joe's other hand was reaching over to touch my arm in hopes to show me that he was there too, feeling this sense of rejection and shame from what we did to her.After a long moment, Adaline was now sniffling and no longer in massive tears that were now staining my shirt.

"I want to fix this," I said to her in a caring tone, "I need to fix this so that you—"

"Don't," She said against her hands as she then pushed herself away from both Joe and me and gave us some space again.Her face was beyond flushed, breaking my heart all over again as she was staring at us with redness in her eyes and flushness on her cheek, "Don't you dare!I don't want your pity if you think that I'm going to be played with like some possession.It's happened to me before and it got me killed, and I don't want it again, I won't allow it!"

"I don't want that for you!" I said to her in earnest, now it felt like I was pleading with her since she could still be the fence for wanting to leave us and make this all worse, "Neither of us want to do that to you.I want to earn your trust back, more than anything!"

"As do I, Adaline," Joe agreed with me, he seemed just as determined as well with both loving and strong-willed to talk to her, "We both wish to earn your trust because of what we did,"Adaline looked at the both of us, trying to compose herself and get the rest of the tears away from her eyes and face.I want to reach out and move away her tears, I wanted to so badly, but I was still grounded where I was and trying to hold it together myself.

"Tell us what we can do, please," I begged her as I went to take another step towards her but she moved away from me.That felt like a punch to the face, seeing how she was recoiling from me and not wanting to be near me.Joe was reaching over to take my hand in his own, having me feel my hand was trembling against his hold on me as we were both looking at Adaline in hopes that we could come to some resolution. 

"I don't know…" She trailed off, no longer angry but now she seemed distant from the both of us.

"We'll do whatever you wish," Joe promised her as he was standing close to me and looking just as sad as I was, "But don't leave. Please, Adaline,we don't want you to leave us.We'll miss you and we need you here, but not just for both of us.Booker would miss you, as well as Andrea."

Adaline finally sighed, it sounded so heavy that it made us think that t was hard for her to breathe after all of this.She looked so tired, sad, and worn all over that it made me feel beyond regretful for putting her through all of those emotions.Adaline looked at the both of us, having me wait on bated breath.

"I won't leave," She stated, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as she spoke on, "But…I can't just trust you again instantly as I did before.It still hurts, what you did for all those years, whether you intently did it for not.I've never wanted that feeling again and now that it happened….it'll take a while for me to get over it,"

"Rightfully so.You want time?" Joe asked, seeing her look at the both of us back and forth, "We can give you time, of course we can."

"I need time and space," She said to us, sounding calm and sure of herself, "If you want my trust…you need to earn it back fully, or it'll be the end of our friendship and whatever relationship that we have or will ever have.Understand?"

It was set in stone, what Joe and I had to do to be accepted back on the good graces of Adaline.I was wanted to do anything because I understood I was the one who was who caused all of this.I should have dealt with it better instead of toying with Adaline's emotions.She's gone through far too much before she was an Immortal with her abusive husband to have her heart be played.Joe was willing to do anything as well as I, and we both were willing to do whatever it takes to win her trust back.For how ever long as well.

"Yes," I replied wholeheartedly. 

* * *

**2020**

"Damn, Nicky,"

"I know,"

Nile was now looking at me with such shock and almost a small hint of disdain as I paused in the story.It felt a bitter taste in my mouth with how I was telling Nile this part, already dreading to do so and feeling those old sensations of guilt and shame coming over me.I still battled with those emotions from time to time nowadays, a memory taking me back and having me mentally wish I could erase it.Of courses, there were plenty of times when I wanted to erase a memory from so long ago.I carried guilt, we all did, but in this case, this guilt was too personal and too close to the heart.

"I was naive then," I admitted to her as I leaned back a bit in my spot, feeling a bit glum as I thought back to that night.The hurt on Adaline's face, seeing her tears hit her dress and her eyes not being cheerful.Nile scooted a bit closer to me on the couch, resting a hand on my knee to give it a soothing rub as she gave me a small smile.

"It sounds like you were scared of what to do and how to feel, and you had no idea how to deal with it," Nile explained to me as I nodded my head.

"I never loved someone as much as I loved Joe, and that's what scared me," I agreed with Nile as I cringed sightly, "Maybe it was because I was with him for so long over the centuries and we never had to worry about someone disrupting our love.But then again, Adaline was never one to do something like that to either one of us.She never showed that she wanted to be with either one of us, ever.Adaline merely wanted to be my friend,"

Nile nodded her head, leaning back a bit on the couch as she was watching me with such kind eyes.I gave her a tired smile as she reached over to lace our fingers together in a comforting manner.

"You learned from it," She reminded me, "And I think that, you earning her trust back, was the best thing to do for someone who has a hard time with trust.I know how that feels, trust being tampered with.So what you and Joe did was good,"

I nodded my head, understanding her, and giving her another smile.Sometimes I would gorget that Nile was far too wise for her youth and for how new of an Immortal she was. She knew how to take care of herself, sometimes we would butt heads in trying to protect her and help her when she knew she could do it on her own.Her own heart as good, but her skin was far too thick to be penetrated with since words and gestures. 

"So, what happened after that?" Nile asked, the somber atmosphere between us was slipping away and we were back on good terms.But before I could even answer, Nile looked over and saw out empty glasses of wine, "Wait!Don't say another word until I come back with more wine,"

"Do we need more?" I asked, hearing Nile scoff as she got up from the couch in a huff and threw her blanket at me.

"If you're going to me telling me more and it's a romantic story, which it is, we need wine.I've heard plenty of love stories in high school and alcohol is always needed!" She said in a light tone, almost heckling to herself as she waltzed out of the room to the kitchen. I had to chuckle, watching her float away with ease as and leave me in the room alone.I once again looked in the fireplace, seeing the embers slowly dying down. 

I hoisted myself up to get some more logs from the pile, placing a few more logs on the top of the embers to have the fire catch.It was almost nostalgic to have this time with Nile and talking to her about Adaline.Nile was neutral in any stories we would tell her, not taking sides and just wanting to hear every detail.It was almost therapeutic to talk to someone about it who wasn't there and hasn't seen it. 

"Here we go!"

Nile walked back into the room with a new bottle of wine that was already opened, grinned like a cat who got caught with the cream as she poured some wine into her glass and then in mine.I walked back over to sit back down with her, watching her hand me my glass before she got snuggled into the couch.Once again she made me laugh as she then watched me intensely and placing her blanket over both of our laps with ease.

"Okay, now that we're ready," She said in a grin.I sighed, taking a small sip from the glass of wine that she got me and giving her a warm smile.

"Joe and I were on a mission to win her trust and friendship back."

* * *

**1862**

The next several years were devoted to Joe and I winning Adaline back into our lives.

Andrea and Booker were very surprised at the turn of events, and rightfully so.They thought Adaline was going to leave in the morning, but when she walked down the stairs to join us for breakfast, they both instantly looked over at me with raised eyebrows.Although it was not the best time with everyone there, I pulled both of them aside and explained what happened last night.

"I'm not going to say I saw it coming," Andrea said in a dry chuckle as the three of us sat in the sitting room, "But I did see it coming,"

"Andrea, please," Booker said in a groan as he was nursing a hangover himself, but he gave me a look.I knew it was the same look that he gave me the day before when he talked to me about being careful around Adaline.

"You either of you make her even more miserable, I'll make both of your deaths sting and be painful," he warned, meaning Joe and me.In which I nodded.

"I'll take that as a promise,"

Since then, both Joe and I have been doing our best to be on her good graces in everything we did.We started with the small gestures, attempting at small talk with her when we had downtime and lazy days and joining her in those times of laziness.Joe had his time with her when they would go horseback riding at the end of the day, letting her take the lead to where they would go and setting the pace.For me, I read with her in the sitting room next to the open fire in the fireplace and the open windows to breathe in the ocean that was not too far away. 

It was a good start, Adaline was more than willing to let us join her in the moments when she would mend our ragged clothes or when she would tend to the horses in the barn.The small moments of Joe silently sketching in a bounded journal he made while she fixed his shirts, or when I would cook dinner as she read in the corner at the table about home remedies and medicine cure-alls. 

It was a good first step in the right direction.

We moved on from Monterey three days after the robber incident but kept the house in Booker's name in case we needed it, going up north into the Pacific Northwest and seeing the rolling fog cutting through the evergreen and pine trees.It was still feeling a bit rocky when it came to the atmosphere in our group, but it was smoothing out as time went on, months into years as we went from one place to another.We still kept our promise to mend things with Adaline and make things better for her, since we could tell she was reluctant to be close to us.

Who could blame her?

"You know, her favorites flowers are peonies," Booker said to me under his breath as we were walking through town together in Portland, Andrea and Adaline were ahead of us and looking at the local stalls that were showing the produce that were out on display for sale.It was a dreary day out in Oregon when we were there for a few days before we moved onto the midwest for autumn.Both Joe and I looked over at Booker, seeing him look dead ahead with his flask in hand as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Peonies?" I asked, hoping it sounded right.

"Yep.She told me once, some time ago when we were over in Spain," Booker explained, "She likes them because they have a unique bloom.At least that's what she told me apparently, I don't remember much from that conversation since I was half drunk,"

"Thanks for the advice," Joe said to him in a soft smile, though Booker grunted.

"Women love flowers.My wife did, I always brought her some when I knew I was in trouble, which was hardly the case," Booker commented, having me make a face at him.

"Andrea despises them, though," I said to him, in which now he was smirked and took a drink from his flask that smelled distinctly of whiskey.

"She's no woman, Nico," Booker grunted, in which Joe and I chuckled since we knew it was true.

* * *

Our first morning in Montana, I placed a dozen pink Peonies in a glass jar on the dining room table for her to find since I knew she was an early riser and loved to be up and about before any of us, including myself.I had to hunt them down in every town we would pass through that had flower stalls, finally finding a small batch of them as we crossed into Montana. 

She walked into the dining room of our small cabin that morning, seeing the flowers that were tightly closed and her face lit up instantly with warmth when she walked over to touch the delicate petals with her fingers.I watched with a small smile from the opening into the dining room, out of sight, as she grinned, the morning sun was coming over the flowers and her hair that was growing longer and thicker as the years were passing by, framing her face with such grace and poise.

"They're beautiful," She said in warmth, looking over at me and giving me a look over, "How did you know, and where did you find them?"

"I had a guess, and I had luck on my side," I answered, seeing her raise her eyebrow at me.

"I'll thank Booker for telling you," She said, pausing for a moment and her smile not leaving her face, "Truly, Nico, thank you."

"My pleasure," I replied with a nod, "Though I don't understand why they're not already open. It seems rather silly,"She rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense!" She said in a sigh, "Come over, come!I'll show you,"

I walked over, standing next to her as she was looking at each tightly closed flower and moved the jar carefully with her delicate fingers.

"They take their time to bloom, not like other flowers, and they do that because they wait for the right moment to open their pedals," Adaline explained to me as she was looking at the bouquet from all different angles, "They stay tightly closed to shield from the sun, until the right moment and they bloom!They'll stay open and in full bloom for weeks if we're lucky,"

"Really?" I asked with an amused look, a small part of me was interested in learning a bit more from her.

"Yes," Adaline answered, "They're named after Paeon, the Greek God of Medicine and Healing.I read about it a book back in England at the Halfway House.According to legend, Zeus saved Paeon from a jealous Asclepius by turning him into a peony flower,"I looked over at her with a hint of shock.

"I didn't know that," I admitted to her, seeing her give me a smirk.

"For someone to reads like a scholar, I'm a bit shocked you didn't know your Greek Mythology," She teased me, having me feel a small heat of blush under my shirt collar. 

"I prefer history and classics," I explained, seeing her smile a bit bigger, "However, I should try Greek Mythology,"

"I think you should," She replied smoothly, leaning into the flowers to take a small breath from the aroma before she stood back up all the way and looked out the window at the rising sun over the mountains close by, "I believe I'll go riding for the day, it's a beautiful day for it,"

And just like that, she glided out of the room with ease without even looking back once.I watched her, a smile still etched on my lips.

* * *

We stayed out in Montana for at least a year or two, and since we were out in the middle of nowhere with no one around it was the perfect place to lay low.The nearest town was Hamilton and it was a bit out of the way, leaving our cabin out in the vast open plains and wide space of the wilderness. The chill in the warm was the sure signs that within a few months the whole area would be covered in snow and bitter cold. 

We all were tolerable with the cold, all but Booker.He had a nasty memory with the cold since he was hung to death in the sweeping winters of Russia.He'd prefer the warmth and heat, which prompted him to chop up so much firewood we would be warm and satisfied for the next decade. 

It felt like that for the next couple of decades, moving from place to place and drifting along the land.We would find work when we could, helping out those who needed it and would try to bring in some good when it was necessary.As we are traveling throughout America and avoiding the war that was in between the states, we avoided it as much as we could. 

It was brutal to get involved, none of us wanting to be exposed in such a vile nature when we would go through a town with hung bodies of runaway slaves and getting intense stares from landowners.Booker, once again haunted by his death, would reach up to grasp his throat from time to time as we would go by hung bodies.Then again, it was still in our nature to help when we could.

Adaline was amazing in helping people, even when Andrea was against it in some cases.When we were caught in the middle of the crossfires we helped when we could, knowing that if we at least helped it would be enough.Adaline was a pro at this point, knowing how to defend herself and having an intense mind of a soldier.It made me quite proud to see her defend herself against some of the soldiers that were trying to flank us from the side.For where she used to be when it came to fighting, all those years ago on that ship where she claimed that she wasn't a fighter, she proved herself wrong.

One of those nights we were sitting together around a campfire, Booker and Andrea were fast asleep as Joe, Adaline, and I were sitting together.I pulled out a bundle for Adaline, placing it in her hands gently.She unwrapped it, seeing that it was the two daggers that were lodged into her back years ago.

"You should have these to protect yourself.You've earned them from saving Joe's life," I explained as she the holding one of the handles and having a small look of admiration on her face.The fire was reflecting in the blade once she placed it back in her la carefully.At first, I didn't know how she was going to react because her face was staying neutral.It made me look over at Joe briefly, seeing him waiting for her reaction.She then looked over at me with a brief smile, in which I knew it was enough.

"Thank you," She said smile, the weight on her shoulders seem a bit light now as a small gust of wind was coming through the area.She shivered without realizing it, Joe looking at her in worry.

"You cold?" He asked, taking off his blanket that was around his lap and threw it over her shoulders.She melted into the warmth, her fingers pulling the edges around her with ease and I saw her breathe it in deeply.The distinct smell of Joe was there within the fabric, and I could see how it calmed her.I could see it on Joe's face, the instant warmth and gratification that he made her feel safe just with his blanket.She then opened her eyes and looked at Joe in concern.

"You'll be cold," She said to him as she saw him maneuver over to where I was.

"Nico and I can share, thank you though," He reassured her, seeing her watch as Joe was now getting himself ready to lay down next to me on the ground near my bedroll.She finally tore her eyes away from Joe and then over to me as I grinned at her, motioning with my head to the daggers in her lap.

"I hope they'll be a good use for you," I commented, seeing her give me one of those shy smiles.

"They will," She reassured me.We both then looked up at the sky, seeing the stars that were out and dancing amongst the black sea of sky.Joe's hand reached over to lace in my own on my lap as he was falling asleep, a sense of protection for him to feel as Adaline was starting to lay down on her bedroll that was near my bedroll but her eyes were still on the sky.

"I've forgotten the names of the constellations," She said in a tired tone, her eyes dancing along the stars with fascination as I grinned.

"I can tell you," I said to her calmly, a grin on her face, "Then you can rest your eyes and I'll keep watch.It's my turn for being on watch anyhow,"

"You don't mind?" Adaline asked, and I shook my head.

"Not at all," I reassured her, seeing her then snuggle a bit more into the blanket Joe gave her and rest her head.As I was watching the sky above us and trying to map out which constellations I knew my heart, I felt another hand slipping over to touch my bare arm.Looking own, I could see it was Adaline, fast sleep but curled her towards me and her hand on my arm almost in a protective way.

If that wasn't a sure sign of her trusting us again, but I didn't know what was.

* * *

**1899**

**New York City**

When the world was about to go into the 20th century on waited breath, we found ourselves in New York City.It was crowded, expanding, and changing everywhere we looked.For five people trying to live under the radar and not be exposed, it was a hard place to live in since it was such close quarters.But we were also fascinated with the widely diverse place that it was, there was always something to look at and something observed from either close or afar. 

The recent years brought all of us close together as a group, at least that's how it felt for me.We had to live in one apartment together, and although it would be cramped at times, we made do.Andrea and Booker were more prone to either being on their own or for being together, the losses they both went through in the past was wearing them down as times went on.We knew Booker was suffering because he missed his sons and his wife, and that bitter shell that was around him was growing thicker and more jagged. 

Andrea was missing Quynh, the guilt she cared for not saving her for finding her at the bottom of the ocean.We could only console her for so long and with so much.She would go off on her own from time to time, needing to have some isolation from us.We knew she meant well and there were no ill feelings about it, but it was still sore none the less. 

I felt it too when we were in New York, that the atmosphere and energy within our group were heightened.Joe, Adaline, and I were back on good graces once again, and I was beyond relieved. Adaline did not mind our company at all when we would walk with her along the streets, seeing the world around us in that city blossom into colors and chaos.I was once again feeling that shift and sensation or adoration for Adaline when we would be around each other, having me wonder if she felt the same.It was the flickers of moments that I felt it with her: especially when she was pouring out her love onto others that needed it.She would give spare money to the elderly couple that lived down the street when they didn't have enough for bread, getting extra pieces of candy to sneak to the neighborhood children as they would play on the streets during a hot day. 

Adaline also had her moments of strength against those who would oppress.There were plenty of cold-hearted people in the city, and whomever Adaline would encounter along the way she would put them in their place.I didn't know if it was Andrea's brute nature in confrontation or Booker's cool steel eyes in a fight that rubbed off on her, but it worked.She was still kind and her heart was still made of gold, but how it was deeper and with more strength behind it.

I caught her a few times in an intimate moment with Joe, who was giving her gentle affection wholeheartedly.They loved going on long walks together in the early morning while the rest of us were asleep, buying the fruits of the season when they were available, and watching the street performers in the main square that was not too far away.One of the things she started doing and was very good at, was giving him haircuts.I used to be able to help with his haircuts, yet trying to control his curls myself was no easy task. Adaline would trim his curls with some scissors that she carried, having me see them once in our kitchen with Joe sitting in a chair, towel around his shoulders, and Adaline perched over him and sitting on the edge of the table to be high enough, her knees bracketing on either side of his shoulders. 

She was running her fingers into his hair, making sure the height was right.Her nimble fingers were beyond gentle and precise, his curls were beyond soft between her fingers as Joe had his eyes closed and an intimate smile on his lips.His body in the chair looked beyond comfortable, and I looked down to see one of his arms wrapped around her leg that was resting on the chair armrest.It was in intimidate gesture, I knew it was.But, unlike before, this was bringing me some sort of comfort and a flicker of love for both of them as Joe was sitting so still in the chair and Adaline was working through his hair.

Maybe it was the way that she looked perched over him like she was protecting him, or how the freckles were dancing on her tanned skin with the golden rays for the sun coming in through the window, but something inside of me was telling me to react.

Later that night it was still warm in the apartment.Booker was off, drinking at one of the pubs since he was going through a nasty rough patch.Andrea was sharpening her weapons near the windows and watching the Newsboys Strike that was spurring up down the street.It wasn't going to be an initial threat to us, but Andrea had been so high strung that she needed some kind of release. 

Adaline was curled up in her bed, looking out the window with a pinch of worry on her face as people were marching down the street with a forgotten book next to her on the bed.Her empathetic heart was showing on her sleeve as I tapped my knuckles at her door to get her attention.She looked over at me now, her face was glowing in the reflection of the torches that were being carried by the in the march.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a hint of concern.

"Just worried for them is all, Nico," She answered, "It's a bit dangerous out there tonight,"I nodded in agreement.These are uneasy times in New York, not just with this strike in particular but with others that were sprouting up left and right.People feeding into the spark that was underneath the ground and tempted to start a flame.But tonight, I didn't want that to happen.

"Why don't you come me up to the roof and we can watch from there," I suggested, seeing her give me a confused look.

"Can we go up there?" She asked, having me chuckle at her.

"If we can't then I guess Joe and I have been breaking the law for a bit too long,"

* * *

After we climbed the stairs and the fire escape on the side of the building, Adaline and I strolled over to the side of the roof, walking past the makeshift laundry lines that already had linens hung across from other tenants and their homes.It was cooler up there in comparison to being inside the apartment, a small brush of wind came through while we both were standing side by side at the edge of the roof, looking down and what was happening in the streets.

"Seems a bit more peaceful up there," Adaline hummed next to me as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, in which I nodded in agreement.

"I prefer to come up here when it's quiet like this," I explained softly, "I'm a creature of habit when it comes to the quiet,"

"I admire that about you," She said to me in a genuine tone, a small smile on her lips.I could tell he was thinking of something, pondering intensely as she then faced me a bit more on the rooftop, "I wanted to talk to you about something, Nico,"

"Of course," I said to her, facing her fully and giving her my undivided attention.She took in a long breath, a brief smile was back on her lips as she looked up at me and stood a bit rigid and let peaceful.

"I never got a chance to express to you how grateful I am that you and Joseph there being so kind to me and were willing to be back on good graces with me throughout the years," She explained, having me smile a bit bigger at her now in hearing how she sounded genuine about it, though her smile was a bit faltered, "They have not gone unnoticed, and I feel as though I was a bit harsh with how I was with you both that night, being so cruel—"

"You were in the right," I reassured her gently as I butted in, seeing her watch me, "What I did to you was beyond words, and I still regret it to this day on how you were treated,"

"But you shouldn't," She said in a rush, taking a step over to me and looking beyond concerned, "I was a fool then, having my emotions get the best in me when you and Joe were nothing but kind to me.I made things beyond what they were and I hope that you don't see me in such a way,"

"Adaline," I hushed her, seeing her go quiet and calm as I said her name very carefully and a hint of love behind it, "I consider it water under the bridge now, nothing to look back and dwell on.We're back on good graces with you I hope,"

"We are," Adaline said in a smile and breath, "More than, actually."

"More than?" I asked, not understanding as she sighed and looked down between us.It made me confused as she reached over to take our hands together to lace our fingers.It was so gentle in how she did it, almost like she didn't want to spook me with such an intimate gesture.

"It took me a long time, after all of that happened, to realize that I was doubting myself," She explained to me, her voice almost carrying in the wind, "I thought it was just me at first that felt this way, and I blamed myself because it felt very….unethical and almost selfish.But after you and Joe expressed to me how you felt about me, I was still in doubt about it and I thought I was being punished for it…"

"Being punished for what?" I asked, my voice was a bit softer now and almost concerned.

"For me feeling the same way about you two,"

Of course, it took me by surprise, but it wasn't a sudden wave.It was more subtle, feeling like the smaller wave going up against the sand and going back into the ocean with ease.But that sudden sensation of realization was buzzing under my skin as she kept talking and clutching our joined hands like a lifeline.

"I felt as though I was beyond selfish, falling in love with two men who were already together in their own relationship.I didn't know if it was either because you two were so good to me with all my faults and insecurities, or that I was feeling naive enough to think that I deserved to have love again after what happened to me before, but I knew what I was feeling for both you and Joe was real," Adaline explained to me, searching my eyes in case I was going to run from her or rebuke her.It was small, what I was experiencing in chairing those words from Adaline and from holding her hand, but it was blossoming and getting bigger and warmer in my chest while she kept going.

"But when you two got distant from me," She stopped, squinting slightly as if the memory was physically hurting her, "I thought it was because you two knew how I felt, and in return, you were pushing me away and punishing me.It was painful, and perhaps I thought that I was burdened to not have any kind of love in my life,"

The warmth was in my stomach as going bigger now, intensely as she was still talking and sharing to me how she was confessing all of this in such a way that I wanted to freeze this moment in time.But now the warmth was expanding and growing with every second as Adaline kept talking.

"These past years have been nothing but a blessing for me," Adaline confessed to me, "Beyond a blessing.I saw in the flowers you would pick for me every month, or the times I would hear Joe telling me the names of the constellations in the sky, or even in how whenever I was close to either one of you my heart wouldn't stop bursting at the seams.I feel nothing but love being around the both of you, and it scared me that it could be taken away at any moment,"

She fell silent, spilling out her entire heart and soul to me on a rooftop in New York City, but she made it sound so profound in how she spoke about what was dwelling in her heart.Thet warmth was now all over my body, the same sensation I felt so long ago when I knew how I felt about Joe was not happening all over again with Adaline. 

At that moment, in the darkness of New York City and the sounds of a strike howling in the air, I was set in what I felt for the woman in front of me, I didn't care on how this would be bizarre for others, that it was no social norm, all the I cared about was that there were two people nestled in my heart, and I was fine with it. 

Adaline was watching me and how I was standing still, not moving or saying a word.Once again, my brain was working faster than my now body, and now Adaline's face as about to fall.I could feel it before it happened that she wanted to leave, but I reached down to grab her other hand and bring it up to my lips.Pressing a kiss against the back of her shaking but smooth hand, I saw her watch my every move and she nearly crumbled as I gazed at her.

"I feel as though I've been a fool all this time," I said to her in the softest of tone, "If I would have told you sooner, we would have had more time together."

"I feel the same," Adaline said in a whisper as I was scoot a bit closer to her.I was no longer afraid or resistant about it, and all I could see was the woman in front of me and how she has changed me.With my fingers, I reached up to push her hair out of her eyes and I felt my hand cup against her jaw, feeling her lean into it slightly out of instinct as I finally took a long-awaited plunge.

"May I kiss you, Adaline?" I whispered to her.She responded within a second.

"Please," She answered in a breath.

So I kissed her under the stars.


	4. What We Have Is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to point out!
> 
> 1.)There might be some historical inaccuracies so I do apologize!
> 
> 2.) I can't write smut for the life of me, so I tried to make it a bit more romantic than smutty in my opinion ;).
> 
> 3.) One more chapter to go! Thanks for the support!
> 
> 4.) Let me know if you want to talk to me about how I write. If you have a comment or critique, please shoot me an email. 
> 
> Here’s my email:  
> Redheadclover9@gmail.com

If I thought I knew what love was when I was with Joe, it was now intensified with Adaline.

Joe and I wanted to court her officially, not that we didn't before when we were winning her affections, it felt like it was the right thing to do since this was a brand new relationship we were developing together.Ever since I kissed her on the rooftop in New York City, the stars around us, it felt like one of the most perfect nights that I ever experienced.Even though we merely kissed, we both felt the shift and the change in tides when it came to both of us.Adaline was enamored and over the moon, and it felt like every kiss with her was sweet like strawberries in the summer and yet strong like wine. 

Either way, I was falling hard.

Right after we kissed we both went back into the apartment hand in hand.Andrea saw us sneak in through the window with our hands tightly held, and perhaps she sensed it in the air, or in how we both were grinning and looking lighter than air, but she just smiled as Adaline released my hand and practically ran over to the smaller bedroom Joe was sleeping in, leaving me to just walk behind her but gaze my eyes as Andrea.She just gave me a single nod and a wink, telling me two things silently.

_I'm happy for you.Don't break her heart or I'll break your neck._

I nodded back in return, seeing her go back to her work on her ax and leaning back in her chair a bit. I knew Andrea was meaning well, but she was not one to mess with when it came to her word.I saw her bad side plenty of times in the past, we all have, and although she would never dare to inflict that upon any of us since we were practically family, I wasn't ruling it out.

I made it to the room, poking my head in, and seeing Adaline speaking to Joe in a whisper as Joe was wiping the sleep away from his eyes.She was watching him intensely, a warm smile on her lips as she was speaking to him with such excitement and love in her face and in how she sat on the small bed in front of him.It took Joe a moment before he was now fully awake from the new she gave him, his face was now warm just as well as he was grinning from ear to ear with her news.

She carefully leaned in and they kissed, a wave of emotion and love blossomed in my chest.

There was no jealousy, for I could see and finally realize that what we were all feeling together was bigger than what we imagined, but it wasn't something we couldn't handle.It was all too new for us, but it felt exciting as Joe pressed another kiss against her lips, having me see her sigh slightly from his lips on hers.I wanted to tell her that Joe had that way about him when he would kiss, taking one's breath away and feeling like one could fly.But who was I to say when I saw it with my own two eyes. 

That night was the first of many for the three of us.

After that night, the atmosphere of course shifted, and yet it seemed the same. We talked about it together, the three of us, once again on the rooftop the next night when it was cool enough and there was no one around to witness.It felt both exciting and fearful as the three of us were talking together in an agreement.Joe and I were careful,as was Adaline since this was very new to her.It was new to all of us, but that fear and uneasiness of going into new waters was washed away and was now replaced with that sensation of new love, young love in a sense, and we didn't want to extinguish it just yet. 

Both Joe and I knew that we would never want to rush anything when it came to what we longed for with Adaline, yet on the other end of it all, we were hoping to make up for lost time because of our miscommunication and unspoken feelings that were behind us in those decades. 

But then again, what the three of us had was unheard of.

It wasn't that we weren't proud of what we had together, being in a three-way relationship was so uncommon it was almost taboo.In a time of tradition and sour stares with something new, we had to be careful.The only cocoon of safety hat we were ever going to have was with each other, along with Andrea and Booker.They both approved of it, I knew they would, and we felt as though we should be respectful in showing our affection to one another in front of them.It might have been delicate, let alone too much.None of us didn't want to place either Andrea and Booker in an awkward position, it was the last thing we wanted since they both were fine with this courtship and relationship.

Joe would sketch portraits of her and recite poetry to her,some poems were simple and sweet and some made her blush madly as he would tell her poetry with ease.Whether they would be walking together out in public getting groceries for the group or all of us together in the same bed, I could hear him tell her such romantic poetry.With his pictures, he would slip them under her pillow or near her nightstand for her to find.

As for me, I loved getting her little trinkets and gifts. I knew it looked like I was spoiling her, but I didn't care.Whether it was something simple like her favorite flowers or some fruits that she like, to even getting her a necklace that seemed like Adaline would love, I loved giving her gifts.It gave me a sense of pride to see her be filled with happiness and having some attention on her that was loving and romantic. 

Adaline also gave just as much back to us both.She never wanted us just to love on her, she wanted to do the same with us since she seemed it was fair and she loved doing it.For Joe, she would find any kind of art supply that she could pass by when she was out and around town.It started with charcoal, then she got her hands on some paints every once in a while, though it was rare to find.She loved watching him sketch and paint, being so quiet and undisturbed as he would be hitched over a painting he would do at the table and bring him a hot tea whenever he would pause at his work. 

She would find books for me, a small token of sorts would be slipped into the pages as a secret for only I to find, and it would end up the both of us snuggled together in bed as we read our own books in silence but enjoying each others company.Adaline also took me out at times to see some of the bands that were in town at a local bar or the circus once or twice.I didn't mind going, as long as she was with me.

When it was late December and the year was going to ring into a new century, the excitement was building all over the city and the buzz was simmering along the surface streets.We all could feel it when we were walking around that day, the pitter of excitement in the neighbors, new immigrants that were coming from overseas, and those who have seemed a new life there in the bustling city.We all felt it and experienced it, and I was just glad that the five of us were going to be together to see the new century come to life.

We all sat together on the edge of the rooftop, seeing other neighbors do the same on their rooftops as fireworks were exploding in the air and the distant roar of people scream in joy as it was midnight, December turned into January and the sky was crystal clear, cold but clear.it was almost picture-perfect as the five of us watching the fireworks blossoming in the sky in various colors and shapes.It was memorizing, having me look over at the others for a split second.

Andrea looked solemn in seeing the fireworks, though I knew deep inside she loved seeing it herself.It pained me that she was feeling more remorseful in this joyful moments, and we all knew it was because she was missing Quynh.She wanted her here with her, her old friend and comrade that moved her in ways that Andrew never thought possible.Booker, sitting next to her with no false in his hand for once, was almost looking neutral in the sight.He too was in pain and was missing his family, those cracks within the armor that he worse were getting bigger and more hagged as the years rolled by. 

On my other side was Adaline, and she of course was looking at the lights with such fascination on her face.It warmed me to see her face light up with every color that was in the sky from each firework and how wide her eyes were, having a child-like wonder in each explosion.It brought me joy to see her being her usual self again if not a brighter self.Her joy was rare and contagious, I felt it in my sore as I gazed at her stretched lips and the warmth of her cheeks. 

Her head was resting on the shoulder of Joe, who was looking up at the show in the sky with a wide grin and a softer gaze in his eyes.The glow of his brown skin made him alluring to me as he looked over Adaline's head at me.I locked eyes with him, that flash of new love was all over his face and in his beautiful eyes as he grinned at me, resting his head against Adaline's lovingly and pressing a kiss into her hair.I read his eyes, and he read mine.

We both loved her dearly.

Later that night when we went back into our apartment, we got two of the beds pushed together against the window, the three us were nesting in together on top of the mattress as I perched myself against the wall, watching Adaline give Joe a sweet kiss.

"Happy New Years, my Joseph," She said against his lips, seeing him grin widely as he ran a gentle hand in her wavy hair.He was so gentle in how he held her close when he whispered back to her "Happy New Years, Adaline," almost like she was made of porcelain.We knew better: she was made of steel.I was so lost in my thoughts in how she was weaving her way into my life that I didn't notice her leaned over to me, getting close for me to count her freckles and see her long lashes.

"Happy New Year, my Nicolò," She said to me as I grinned at her and pressed a loving kiss against her lips.It made almost go dizzy, leaning into her a bit and not wanting to let her go.Just strange for me to feel like this for someone whom I've known for so long and yet it felt like I was getting to know her all over again, a fresh clean slate. 

"Happy New Year, my dear Adaline," I said back to her, seeing her cheeks being so warm and filled with this new love that we brought to her in her life.I couldn't help myself but press kisses along her cheeks, just to hear her laugh and to feel that warmth on my lips.Even Joe chuckled, making my pull away and kiss him just as lovingly with our declaration of love to one another.This all felt so natural just like breathing.

We fell asleep together on that bed, feeling just as safe as ever and just as content.

* * *

The world was still turning and evolving, violence was growing in places that we never thought it would and all we could do was watch from our spot.Of course, battles were in our path when we would travel and we would help when we could, but it felt like the more we helped, the violence was ten times as worse.Some of the things we would see were horrible, beyond words and it was almost painful to see. 

Yet, for the five of us, we were holding onto the burdens that were inflicted on us from anything we tried to do to help.We found ourselves over in China right after the New Years in the middle of the Boxer War, which we would look later on as look back as one of the darker times we shared together.It was a brutal war, and although we succeeded in helping keep the line with the allies in certain regions, we all felt it. 

Andrea and Adaline had to chop their hair short enough to be in disguise themselves and pass off as men, short enough to hide under wraps and bandanas.Joe volunteered to help with cutting Adaline's hair, which we could tell was going to be hard for her since she always kept her hair long.I held both of her hands as the locks fell onto the floor, and although I knew she was trying to be strong about it, it was moving her. 

"You're still beautiful to me, as beautiful as the stars," Joe said to her in soothing tones as he kept cutting locks of her hair off soothingly, trying to be gentle as she was clutching my hands and looking down at her lap with a towel over her legs, seeing the pieces of hair to right into her lap and trying not to have a panic attack.For her, it was a sense of pride keeping her hair long, a symbol of freedom in a way. 

She always kept it tight in a low bun behind her head when she was mortal, as a wife.Since then, as an Immortal, she was either letting it fly in the wind, be in beautiful braids, or even over her shoulder with no abandon.And now she was needed to chop it all off, I was holding onto her hands gently.I was having her look up at me throughout the whole ordeal and I pressed my head against hers, seeing how she closed her eyes so carefully as Joe was almost done with his handiwork.

" _Sei bellissima, il tuo cuore è bello,_ " I hummed to her over and over, "It'll grow back, my love.It'll grow back,"

We fought alongside the Allies, helping in the smaller towns with the innocent people that were caught in the crossfire and relived them from being killed. Most of the occupation was happening in Peking, which we tried to avoid as much as possible but we were helping along the outer regions and towns that were just as affected. All of us died several times in that particular fight,and a few times there were close calls for all of us with either a splattering of bullets to the chests or getting in the way of cannons. 

One included Adaline nearly losing a limb from stopping one of the Boxer soldiers trying to set a building on fire that had children trapped inside.She fought the man tooth and nail, and in return, the soldier sliced into her arm so severely it was gruesome to see.Both Joe and I held her throughout the night as her arm was healing itself slowly and painfully, caressing her back and head at gentle pressure points as she was whimpering through the pain.Adaline was so strong, and seeing her in this state made us want to protect her all the more.But the next morning, she was more just as determined to continue her fight. In the end, with a victory in our hands, we thought we going to see the end of it.

But it was not the case, after hearing about Christian missionaries and recently converted Christians were being persecuted. 

I didn't know why it affected me so much but hearing the news of Christian missionaries being given the choice of denying their faith or death stung hard in me.Praying over some of the bodies that I saw that were thrown out along the roadside, it was seeping in me like a virus and making me feel as though I wasn't worthy to be alive when they died for their religion.I felt an overwhelmed sense of guilt, seeing some of the bodies when we were walking away from a recent battle, and although I knew I was no longer a priest, it still stung me. 

By the time we found an abandoned house in the outskirts of battle and all was calm, I was no longer able to hold in that waves of tears and sadness that was inflicted on me from what I saw. Joe wrapped me in his arms as I was crying silently into his chest as Booker and Andrea were going to watch our house for the night.They could tell this was heavy of them as well, though they both were a bit more prone to be silent about it.Joe understood, seeing that I was vulnerable that night. 

"Easy, Nicolò.You're here now and you're safe," Joe said into my hair as I was still crying, no longer worrying about this was making me look vulnerable and perhaps weak.But that safe cocoon that was Joe and his presence were enough to at least calm down that guilt that was in me.

I felt another hand along my back, so light and carefully but loving as the hand went to gently wrap my waist and up to rest against my chest near my heart.I instantly wrapped my free hand that wasn't around Joe's shoulder around this hand.I could feel her press herself against my back, a kiss against the top of my neck.

"Your heart is so full with those lost souls, my dear," She said against my skin as she pressed another kiss, "We're here for you,"

When we got out of China and back over to Europe, we laid low in Canada within the town of Kingston for several years.It was a small break that we got before the entire world went to war in Europe around 1914.We didn't question it when Andrea told us that we should go help in the war, going in as Canadian Soldiers.We fought with the Allies all over Europe, going through the paces and the trials of these battles.We now had to endure with other horrors of man that were inflated in the war. 

During those four years, Andrea, Booker, and Adaline were separated from Joe and I once during an assault during the Second Battle of Passchendaele to relive the II Anzac Corps. We weren't able to find the others for a few days, making Joe and I fear for the worst.Of course, we knew they would handle themselves, but there was that undertone of fear and worry.The wars and battles we were getting deadlier and brutal. 

So, without even realizing it, Joe and I worried about Adaline. 

We couldn't help ourselves.Adaline would be fine in battle, she was in the past.Yet it was still a lingering feeling of worry and possessiveness that came over the both of us.We both were stuck in a tight spot out in the wilderness among the other survivors of the attack, looking at the aftermath of the battle we were insnared in and clutching each other's hands out of sight, our minds racing to the others, to Adaline, wondering if they were okay and safe. 

"She has her daggers," I reassured Joe as we were leaning against each other under the cover of night, not to look too exposed but merely as comrade and soldiers in war, but Joe's hand in my mind was gripping me so tight he could snap my fingers in half from the force, "She knows how to use them now with her eyes closed, Joe.She'll be fine,"

"I know she will be," Joe reassured me in a shaky tone, "I'm still worried."

"Me too," I agreed with him, silently praying that we would be reunited not just with Adaline, but with Booker and Andrea as well.Perhaps God was will listen after all this time of me drifting away from Him and His teachings, and He would protect my family.Of course, I knew was no saint, but I wanted to give it a good attempt. 

But finally, after a week or so of drifting with our battalion, we were in and almost running around in circles, we found the others and they are all in one piece in one of the villages that were close by.I could feel my heart expanding and a huge wave of relief.

"I'm okay," Adaline said to the both of us as Joe and I hugged her tightly, the three of us out in the open in the middle of a dead land that was surrounded by dead bodies.All I could do was sigh in relief, Joe pressing a kiss to her head fiercely as she squeezed the both of us tighter in her embrace, "I'm okay.I won't leave you like that again, I promise,"

Once the war was over and we found a small moment of peace, Andrea needed some time to herself.We all needed a bit of a break from what we dealt with back in the Easy.Those war wounds were etched on our skin, along with all of those in the past.Andrea could tell I needed it more than I was confessing, so she brought up the notion of two to three years on our own, and then we can meet back together to regroup.We've done this a few times in the past, and with the new technology now at our disposal, it would be easier to find each other again.After we discussed it together, I looked to my two other hearts, seeing them look at me in hopes that I may have some idea as to where we would go. 

"Where are you guys going to go?" Andrea asked me as Iheld both Joe and Adaline's hand.I said nothing since there wasn't anywhere in particular what I wanted to go.I still felt a bit heavy in my head from seeing those slain Christians, and to think that I saw that so long ago and it was still fresh in my brain.But it was Joe that spoke up.

"Malta,"

Both Adaline and I looked over at him, seeing him give me knowing look.I slowly grinned, though Adaline looked a bit flustered from the thought.Joe and I have always considered Malta as our own home for just the two of us, discovering it during the 1500s when we were passing by.It was a beautiful place that stole both of our hearts because of the blue ocean and the elegant cliffs.We held it as a sacred place for us to escape to from time to time, and now that Joe brought it up, Andrea smiled at me.

"Of course you would go there," She said in a sigh, though she didn't seem too bothered with it. 

"You're more than welcome to join us," Joe said in a lighter tone, though now Andrea was rolling her eyes.

"And you know why I always say no," She answered him back, having me grin from ear to ear when she chuckled and walked away to have the three of us alone.But Adaline was squeezing my hand in hers to get my attention.

"Are you sure?" She asked, being a bit hesitant, "That's a place for you and Joe, and I don't—"

"Now it's for you," I reassured her, holding our joined hands close to my chest against my heart as she was watching me, "Joe and I want you to be a part of it because you're part of us now."

"We would be honored in showing you Malta," Joe said to her with his light tone and his smile beaming from ear to ear.Adaline looked between the both of us, finally giving in and smiling from our invitation to her.I looked over at Joe briefly, seeing him look just as excited and willing to bring some lightness and love to the three of us.

* * *

**Malta**

Over 20 years of being in a relationship together, the three of us had nothing but bliss. Even with the battles that we found ourselves in, we always found our way back together.It was a new rhythm for the three of us, and perhaps it was because of the pent up feelings we had and were holding in, but once we were in Malta, it all opened.

We were slowing things down, the three of us.We were used to going from place to place with no time to just rest, and now we had plenty of time for it.The home that we had, although a bit small for three people, was perfect for us to hide away in and endure the fall into winter weather that included rain and stormy skies. But the familiar smells were back, which instantly brought us peace as both Joe and I were showing Adaline all of Malta and what it had to offer.She loved Malta instantly, always hearing stories that we would tell her in the past, and now seeing it in front of her eyes, we knew we made the right choice.We would take her swimming on the warmer days at the beach, exploring the city and the architecture with the changes since Joe and I were there, and just enjoying the time we had together.

Being away from the chaos of the world only brought the three of us together.

My love for Adaline was intensified our first night being intimate together in Malta.Joe and I never wanted to rush her into anything, it wasn't our place and given what she went through and experienced in the past with her ex-husband.We were comfortable with what we had to together and we were fine with not pushing it too far with her.Adaline was more than considerate, sensing what Joe and I were doing when it came to boundaries.However, after one night when the three of us returning from drinking and dancing at a local bar, with the alcohol buzzing under our skin and lingering touches along our arms and waists, we fell into bed together and never regretted it once.

At my very core, It felt like fire when we were bare together, leaving me to kiss any skin that was in front of me as I held her in my arms, both of us without a stitch of clothing and entangled with each other on our bed.Every gasping breath, how her trembling fingers slid over my skin as I reassured her with kiss after kiss that what we were doing was right and it was filled with love.

"I love you," I said against her neck as I felt her fingers in my hair and hearing her gasp with every movement we made to ignite the spark of pleasure we both were feeling, "I love you so much, my Adaline."

It felt like we were swimming in the ocean as the three of us were coming together those nights, and it felt beyond amazing.Exploring Adaline's body in such a romantic manner was beyond a treasure for me, finding ways to make her almost gasp out, to make her moan, and to look at me with love.I cherished each movement we did together, engraining it to memory for many more moments to come. 

There was a moment, I don't remember which night it was, when she was wrapped up in Joe's arms in his lap, the both of them enraptured in a kiss that was both calm and possessive and I was right behind Adaline to see all of her naked back.One of Joe's arms was tracing her curves along her hips with a hint of lust as they kissed, but my eyes were on her entire back, seeing the one trace of her past the was carried into this life.

The scars all over her back.

I countered so many thick lines that were etched on her skin and crisscrossing one another.They were moving with Adaline as she was kissing Joe soundly and with a whimper on her lips while he caressed her with his hands.I watched each line, each slash against her from that man that brought nothing but death and pain to her.I prayed that I had some kind of ability to take them all away from her, to take away that reminder of where she came from and to replace it with something better.

Instead, I kissed each scar with a feather-like touch of my lips, feeling her shiver with each once as I wrapped my arms around her waist while she kissed Joe wholeheartedly. I knew she could feel it, and I took my time with each scar as I felt her slightly tremble against my lips, making me smile.

"I would take them away if I could," I murmured against her skin, feeling a wave of emotions for her as she turned in Joe's arms to wrap herself around me and kissed me soundly. 

"You've already taken them from me with your love," she proclaimed against my lips, sounding so sure of herself as Joe was pressing kisses against her shoulders while we kissed.Although at times it pained me that we could have had this sooner and for a longer time, I was grateful for what we had at that moment as we tumbled into bed. 

* * *

**1926**

The sun was already warm when I woke up on my back, my eyes were still sleepy and my body was so warm and lax from a good night's sleep.The scent of the pomegranate trees that were planted close by were flooding into the room with the orange blossoms and the salty sea air.It was one of the best ways to wake up, having me feel peaceful and content.The bedsheets were warm from the heat overnight and around my hips, but I could feel the warm body next to me fast asleep. I turned my head to see the body next to me, deep breaths were heard and an arm was wrapped across my bare waist. 

Adaline was asleep on her stomach, her bareback was exposed as the sheets were bunched around her waist, and her face was in a deep slumber.Her hair, now down to her mid-back from when we had it cut to be nearly under her ears during the Boxers rebellion, was spread along her bareback to hide the scars like a fan as one of her arms was wrapped around a pillow that was snuggled against her chest.

Even in deep slumber, she was gorgeous.

Joe was on her other side, sleeping on his side towards the both of us and he too was in a deep sleep.One of his arms was wrapped over Adaline's lower back, almost in a protective manner as his dark skin as in contrast to Adaline's skin.It was breathtaking to see and it made me grin.I never considered that I would have something like this, but I never wanted to lose it either. 

As rare as this was, it was all I wanted and more.

As carefully as I could, I moved Adaline's arm from my hips and laid a kiss on her arm, seeing her hum in her sleep as I slipped on my slacks that were left on the floor from the previous night and a shirt, quietly walking out of the bedroom to let Joe and Adaline sleep.As much as I wanted to sleep with both of them some more, I wanted to get some kind of breakfast ready for the three of us to start our day. 

Finally, after getting some breakfast scrounged together on the kitchen table that included toast, eggs, and orange juice, I could hear another set of steps coming up from the bedroom as I was getting the palates set around the table.A pair of hands were on my hips, I chuckled as I leaned back to feel Joe pressed against my back.

"You snuck out from us, Habibi," He whispered against my neck, planting a kiss there to make me chuckle.

"I wanted you to sleep," I said to him, though now he was snuggled into me from behind.

"I would sleep better with you in bed with us," Joe murmured along my skin, having me roll my eyes.

"As tempted that it is, I want us to eat too," I reassured him as I turned to face him, seeing his bed head while he sported his pajamas and the sleep still in his eyes.I leaned in to give him a lazy kiss, he hummed then was kissing me back and kept his arms around me as I gently grabbed his chin with my fingers.

Once he pulled away, he was searching my eyes with a soft smile on his lips, "Are you happy?"

It seemed like a simple question, but I knew better when it came to Joe.When we brought Adaline into our lives and our hearts, Joe was a bit concerned if it was too much for me from time to time.We both were content with what we had, beyond content.Even through those times of uncertainty and fear when it came to the recent fights that we fought in, we always came back together.

"Very happy, my heart," I said to him in confidence as I smiled widely at him, "Are you?"

"Beyond words," Joe answered, "I never thought I would be this happy,"

"Really?" I asked, in a coyly as his face was sincere from my question.

"I was already beyond happy with you, Nicolò. You brought love into my life, love and joy.There was nothing I wanted more than to spend my Immortality with you because of how in love I am with you: you're my moon and my light in the darkness," Joe explained to me in his caring tone, having me blush once more.No matter how many times I would hear Joe profess his love for me, it always brought my heart to a standstill and overflow for him all the more.I envied his way with words.

"And with Adaline?" I asked, pressing him on as his grin was a pinch lighter. 

"I'd rather hear you tell me first," he pressed to me, in which I was quiet for a moment.I didn't know how I could say it with me words in how I felt about Adaline, but in this situation where it was just Joe and me, it almost felt a bit safer.

"She's like the constellations," I explained to him, seeing him watch with fascination as I kept talking to her, "She's bright for us to see in the darkness that's in this world, a sense of direction for us when we're lost.She's made me feel love more than I ever thought, even when I had you in my life.I think we were blessed with her, and I want to savor it with everything I have to show her what love is really like.Adaline needs it,"

"I agree," Joe said in a sigh, "I will never doubt my love for her ever again,"

"Me neither," I agreed, giving him a quick kiss, "What did we have planned today?"

"I was thinking we should stay in," he explained, "Last night I thought about it.We're not in tourist seasons here so it won't be as crowded, but with how the weather's been, it might be a good idea not to be out and about, and maybe we can find a restaurant to eat in tonight that we haven't been to yet.There's a new one that opened, a french bistro,"

"That sounds lovely," I said to him, "I think Adaline would like it,"I started to get the table set for our breakfast together as Joe went to get utensils and glasses from the shelves. 

"There's supposed to be a storm coming through again," Joe explained to me as he had the glasses placed, "I could smell it in the air last night when we went on our walk last night,"

"Perfect for me to make some Pastizzi for us to eat then," I hummed, "I have the ingredients for it from when we were here last, although I think we might need more eggs when we go to the market next time,"

"My favorite," Joe said almost in glee as we then heard a set of footsteps.Both of us looked over to see Adaline, wrapped in a robe and walking barefoot across the wood floor.She looked at both of us, a sweet smile on her face as she pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Good morning," She said, "I woke up alone in our bed and I heard you out there.Should I be worried?"She grinned as Joe walked over, wrapping her arms around her to give her a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Never Adaline," he hummed, "Our Nicolò made us breakfast while you and I slept," Adaline looked from Joe over to me with some adoration.

"You're a saint, my dear Nicolò," Adaline hummed as she entangled herself from Joe and walked over to plant a kiss on my lips.I framed her face lovingly, pressing another kiss before she could pull away as she giggled, "How is it that you end it with a kiss?"

"I just do," I replied in a shrug, pulling away and motioning for Adaline to sit with us at the table, "Joe and I were merely talking about how you have changed our lives for good,"

Adaline blushed, ducking her head slightly as she sank into her chair, "Well, I am honored to have done so.It's you both that have changed me,"

"In which I don't take back," Joe said to her kindly as we sat down next to her in our chairs.She nodded, a bit quiet for a moment as I could tell she was intensely thinking.I leaned over to her bit, seeing how her eyes were looking down at the table and her mind seemed a bit lost.Joe could see it too, now we both were watching with a bit of concern.

"Adaline, my love?" I asked her, slowly reaching over to place my hand on top of hers as she finally looked up and over at me, having me see how calm she was, and yet emotional at the same time.

"I keep thinking that this is all a dream." She admitted to me, "I always worry that I would wake up be back in England, alone and afraid for my own life.I know it sounds silly and almost unthinkable, after all I went through and all the battles I fought in.Having both of you in my life, as wonderful as it is, it makes me afraid that it's too good to be true sometimes.And I still battle with the feeling that I don't deserve this, perhaps being selfish,"

I looked over at Joe, the both of us were giving her pained looks.The inward battle that she always dealt with was not new to us, but it wasn't pretty to hear coming from her.Adaline always thought back to her old life from time to time when she had the memory for it, and in recent times she has forgotten the few details about it.But she never forgot what her old life did for her, those scars would never fade just like the ones on her back.It killed me at times when she would have nightmares in her sleep about her ex-husband, and no matter how gentle I would hold her through the nightmares or attempt to kiss them away, I knew I couldn't take them all away.

"Adaline," I said calmly, seeing her look at me with that twinge of uncertainty in her eyes, "It hurts me to my core to hear you call yourself selfish.You are far from selfish.I've seen how massive your heart is and how you care for anyone and everyone around you, even someone as stubborn as Booker,"

Adaline merely smiled, though she showed more reluctance on her face.I slipped out of my chair to kneel next to her, taking both of her hands in my own to feel how warm they were and soothing.

"I know we can't take away all that happened to you before you came into our lives, and I know there are times still when I regret not telling you how I felt sooner, but I don't regret having this with you.Not for one second, because you have brought Joe was nothing but happiness.All I can do is to make sure you know and feel beyond loved, you deserve it," I explained to Adaline, seeing how she was watching me and not moving her eyes from my face. I wanted her to know all that she has done for both of us, for me, and that she had nothing to worry about or regret. 

Joe stood up from his chair and stood behind Adaline, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Adaline was still watching me, a small hint of tears in her eyes as I spoke some more.

"What we have is real," I reminded her, "I won't trade it for anything.You know how I feel about destiny and how we were meant to find each other. It's the same for you: we were meant to find you and to have you in our lives. I hope you see it as I do, and I know you do,"

"I wouldn't take any of this back," Joe said to her from his spot behind her, his voice soothing and calm for her to hear, "I can't speak for Nicky, but what I feel is more than love for you.Nicky calls you his constellations, constantly bright for us in dark times, always giving him hope and a true direction in his life.I can't help but agree with him with no doubt in my mind,"

Even though Adaline wasn't looking at Joe, I could see it in how she sat and how she was staring at me that what he said affected her so much.I smiled at her as I brought her hands to my lips to kiss them, feeling her move her hands to frame my face.She was always gentle, even in touches like this against my skin. It made me admire her all the more, witnessing how deadly she could be with her hands one moment and then the next moment as delicate as a hummingbird. 

"I don't deserve either one of you," She said to me, in which I could only smile and shake my head at her.

"We're the ones that don't deserve you," I said to her, "We'll keep showing it to you every day if we can,"She smiled, a few tears were coming out as I leaned in to kiss her sweetly.If only I could take away that insecurity that she felt, and I knew Joe would take it away from her too.What we both felt was true love for Adaline. 

I wanted to make it last.

* * *

**1967**

**UC Berkley**

**California**

We all stood side by side as the crowd was moving away from the scene in front of us at the main stage that was twenty feet away and three feet up.As the sun was beating down on our backs to bring in more energy and buzz into the open area while we were drinking in what we heard.I was moved by the words, both powerful and massive to hear and to see all of the crowd in front of us applauding and cheering for the man.

A man who wanted equality, who's name was Martin Luther King Jr.

"That was powerful," I looked over to see Joe, watching him with a small smile on his lips behind his sunglasses he was wearing.His hair was cut down short, the curls moved over to the side as was the fashion, though I missed seeing it curly all around.He still looked handsome, looking over at me.Although I couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses he was wearing. 

Andy had long blond hair now, bleaching her hair some time ago and letting to go past her shoulders as she too was sporting glass glasses and sporting her black attire that was now consisting of a turtleneck and pants.Her determination in helping humanity was dimmed slightly through the years, and although she kept carrying on with wanting to help others and do the right thing, we knew it was weighing on her.

We felt as though we could do more work as mercenaries, getting paid to take out big bosses or organizations that weren't right to humanity, at least in our minds.It seemed easy for us to choose the Second World War, people would hire us to go some of their duty work or to take out a head of a company that had city money or a sore reputation. With every job that we would find and succeed in, it felt as if two more were in need of our assistance, a never ending supply of jobs for us to take. It brought us good money to save, all of it was equally divided amongst the five of us to save. And after fighting in the Cuban Revolution about a decade ago, it was showing that once again the world was shifting and changing with the crop of technology and inventions.We heard of this man who was preaching for equality in America, and we all came to his speech that he was holding up near San Francisco just to hear him.

So far we were all floored with his words.

I looked over on my other side, seeing Adaline as she was looking at the stage still with her hand shielding over her eyes and another hand on her hip. She was wearing a light green cotton dress and her hair pulled back in a small braided bun, though some strands were flowing in the hot sun.She looked over at me and grinned, having me the small bead of sweat on her face as she pointed to the platform.

"What did you think?" She asked as we were all staring at each other, still drinking in the speech.

"He's a great speaker," I explained to her, "He said some powerful words,"

"Powerful words that are dangerous," Andy explained to us, looking a bit somber about it.Joe cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You don't think what he said was right?" Joe asked, having me reach over to squeeze his arm in reassurance.I could tell Joe was moved by the words of King, throughout the whole speech Joe never moved his eyes away and was almost memorized with what he was saying.We all were, but it affected Joe on another level.

"No," Andy answered, "What he said was right, but it's also dangerous to those who oppose it,"

"People would be this enraged with him?" Adaline asked, purely curious in her own right.

"Radical thoughts and speeches lead to radical violence, Adaline.It always happens, and humanity hasn't proved it otherwise just yet, at least not to me," Andy said to her in a calm tone, bringing a dose of reality to us and the conversation.Adaline reluctantly nodded her head as Joe reached over to lace their fingers together.I gave Andy a look.

"Where's Booker now?" I asked as we now had enough room to start our walk out of the plaza. Andy was leading the way as Joe and Adaline were in the middle and I took the rear.

"He's at the bar in town, waiting for us with information on the new job that's out in England," She explained as we were walking almost in sync.

"Shame he didn't want to come and hear Dr. King speak," Adaline said in a hum, Joe wrapping an arm around her in some comfort, "He would have liked it,"

"He volunteered to stake out for us, so it was his loss," Andy said in a snort as we were making our way onto the sidewalk, following the cluster of people that were exiting the speech like us.There was a group behind us about 30 feet away walking together almost in a cluster of a group as I looked back at them briefly and then again.Something felt off about this group, maybe three of four men were walking with a bit of stiffness in their walk. They were huddled together, almost a scowl on their faces, and one of them was looking over in our direction.

Or specifically, in Joe's direction.

I quickly looked over at Joe, seeing his arm was still around Adaline's waist and they were deep in some kind of conversation with one another before I looked back at the one man who was giving Joe a death glare.A part of me wanted to instantly go over and stop the man since I could see that he clearly did not like seeing Joe and Adaline together in such an intimate fashion.It was already making me feel tense and a bit nervous, as though they were going to follow us do harm Joe. 

These were tricky and tense times, especially for those who were balling discrimination.Joe had some trouble in the past with those who assumed he was dangerous because of his skin tone, and in these times, that was both dangerous and deadly for him.Joe knew, and he tried to remain as neutral as he could when it came to situations like these, but I was still concerned for him none the less.The others were as well, but none as much as both Adaline and myself. 

I gave one low whistle, a signal for Andy to turn around briefly to see me give her four fingers against my leg. A sign that we were being followed by four men.She nodded once, having a quick look over at the group behind us and then turned back on her heel to lead us.

"We're being tailed.Keep your heads down and go straight for the bar to find Booker," Andy explained to us over her shoulder, "Split off into two groups, take taxis, and meet up there.Joe and Adaline, as much as I love both of you together, right now is not the best time since we're being watched."

I watched painfully as Joe removed his arm from around Adaline's waist, both of them give each other some space between them as we were still walking, trying to seem casual and calm.I spotted one taxi that was on the left and another one way down on a slope of a hill.Picking up the pace a little bit, I walked over to where Adaline was in front of me and laced our fingers together, guiding her gently without looking back at the men and we both divided away from Andy and Joe.They went down to the slopes and I guided Adaline and me to the left to the taxi that was waiting for someone to slip in. 

I took one more look over to the men behind us, seeing that they were slowing down as I opened the door for Adaline to slip inside first.I could hear her tell the driver the name of the pub as I slammed the door, sank into the seat and Adaline gripped my hand tight.Out of the corner of my eye, I was still watching the man as they were no longer stalking us while we drove away, having me sigh in relief.Briefly, I looked over at Adaline, seeing that she looked a bit shaken as I rubbed her arm with my fingers.

"He'll be fine," I calmly said to her, knowing that she was thinking of Joe and his safety.

"I know," She said in a huff, "It's still a bit nerve-wracking,"

"I know," I pressed a kiss against her head as we were driving down the street.We all knew it was dangerous to do anything nowadays: the changing of the world around us, new ways we could be exposed thanks to pictures and recordings that were now up for grabs, and at any moment, we could be seen for who we were.It made Andy all the more serious when it came to keeping our secret from the outside world, and we all knew why.There was no more sense of safety for us as it was before, not when anyone could find out. 

Danger was now closer than ever for all of us.

* * *

The bar was rowdy, completely crowded head to toe with those who were at the speech.We were huddle over towards the backdoor that leads to the alleyway, the small stench of alcohol and a radio playing the song California Dreamin' by the Mamas and the Papas was playing over the sound of the college students that were moving around in the bar and talking.It was rather busy that day, the atmosphere of the rally was buzzing all over the streets since we could hear plenty of people talking about it with one another in both excitement and disgust.

"So how was the speech?" Booker asked as he took a long drink from his beer glass.

"He's good," Andy replied in a hum, "Turned a lot of heads on both sides, but he's good.Adaline wanted you to be there,"

"Very kind of you, Adaline," Booker said to Adaline who was sitting next to me, giving her a wink, "But I've heard him on the radio a few times from the past speeches he's given.I'll see the next one,"

"You picked a good place to do your research," Joe commented in a snort as Booker chuckled.

"What can I say?Bars are soothing to me nowadays," Booker shrugged as he grabbed his file of papers from the messenger bag that was draped on his chair, placing it on the table and pointing with his finger, "Our new job's out in Guatemala, a reliable source within the local government is telling me that the guerrilla warfare that's been happening on the neighboring villages have gotten beyond violent and they can't control it.A lot of the people and groups are being blacklisted by SCUGA, threatened, and killed because they were suspected of being communists.According to my source, plenty of these people are innocent,"

"How long have they been doing this?" Andy asked as she took the file and looked over the papers thoroughly.

"Long enough, there's already a body count in the triple digits," Booker answered, "We can go out on the cargo ships that are scheduled to go out tonight and it'll take us down to Mexico and then shop on a secondary boating ship that'll take us close to the border and then go from there by foot.Our point person will meet us right on the borderline and get us through, and with the new passports and documents I got made for us, we shouldn't have a problem."

As they were walking, my eyes were wandering around the bar and seeing the patrons that were inside, mostly in case someone was going to watch me or listen in.A couple was sitting at their table, a group of6 college students that were talking over a slightly bigger table in intense conversation, and a line of people are the bar getting drinks.All of the other tables were filled with people, not leaving a good amount of leg space to be walking in between the tables that were on the floor.But as the song changed to another folk song by Bob Dylan, the front doors opened with a ring of a bell,and things went to a pit stop.

Gunshots were heard inside the bar,and things went south.

Everyone was screaming and moving so fast that it was a blur.I was moving out from the table, the others were sprinting as well to avoid being shot and being seen.I could hear glasses breaking everywhere, bodies falling to the ground and my body being pushed around by those who were running in all directions.My ears were ringing from all the sounds, and although I was trying to find the others and seeing where they were, it wasn't helping when I was being pushed from one spot to another from the mass of people trying to find a way out.Where were the others?Did they make it out?None of us saw this coming and our guard was down for one second, which made sense.It was a sneak attack of sorts, and now there was chaos. But all I could think about was the rest of the group since I was nowhere near them.

Finally, seeing a break in the chaos, I found myself being dragged away by Booker by the collar over to the back door, looking back for a brief moment and seeing some bodies already drawn out on the floor.Blood was pooling around those bodies that had bullet holes in their backs.They were mere children, college students and now they were dead.

"Goddamnit, Nicky.Let's go," Booker said in a gruff as he finally got a hand on my arm and yanked me hard to get me over to the backdoor where the other patrons were rushing out, "Stupid radicals,"

"Radicals?" I asked in a huff, out of breath from all the action as Booker shoved the door open with his elbow and hoisted the both of us outside.

"They're not big fans of Dr. King they were retaliating," Baker explained, the both of us were out in the alleyway behind the pub.Other patrons that survived were running out into the streets, screaming in terror and chaos as Booker lead us in the opposite direction to another alleyway.Police sirens were heading off in the distance as Booker was getting us farther into the alleyways and out of the public eye.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I was following him.

"We made it all out," Booker answered one this shoulder at me, having another turn to our right.It gave me a small sense of relief that we were all okay, up until we turned the corner and both Booker and I froze in our spots.Booker rebased my arm, we both were in shock from what we saw in front of us. 

Adaline was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, and her head in Joe's lap as Andy wad hunched over Adaline's chest.Her lips had traces of blood.

"Shit," Booker said in a concerned tone we both rushed over.I almost skidded on my knees, seeing that Andy's hands were covered in blood as her hands were pressed against Adaline's side.There was a distinct wound, almost the size of a fist, against her side as blood was slowly seeping into her dress and onto the ground.Her whole body was still…too still as I gulped and looked over to see her eyes.She was passed out unconscious.Joe was cradling her head gently in his lap, watching Andy's every move on her

"Andy, what happened?" I asked Andy in a shaky tone. 

"One of those fuckers with the gunshot at her point-blank when we were trying to get out of the bar.I snapped his neck when he tried to do it with me," Andy said in a grimace as she looked over at me with such a serious face that it frightened me, "That's not what's worrying me right now,"

"What is it then?" Booker asked, not understanding.All three of us were watching Andy now as I could see the dread etched all over her body, shaking slightly as she gulped. 

"She was shot 3 minutes ago, and she's not healing,"


	5. My Dear Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the comments and support!
> 
> Once again, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**2020**

I didn't notice that a tear fell and went right into the wine glass, it took me a long moment before I blink a few more tears away. 

"Oh, Nicky,"

I saw Nile's hand reach over to take my glass away from me to place it on the coffee table, then reaching over to take my hands in hers. It hit me hard, remembering that day so clearly and seeing nothing but blood on her dress.That image was fried in my brain for as long as I could remember, and now that I was seeing it all over again it was almost making me nauseous just thinking about it.

Nile engulfed me in her arms, both arms going around me carefully and having me rest my head against hers.It surprised me for the briefest of movement, but I then gave in and hugged her back, feeling her breathe against me as she was keeping me close in a gentle manner.I was learning more and more about Nile as the months were going by, ever since we met her, her rough exterior also had softness behind it, and although it was rare to see, it was there.The way she would either lightly scold us or give us lingering hugs or stares, we could see how she was indeed a sister.

And she was showing me this now.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," She said against my head as we were hugging on the couch, I said nothing but I kept hugging her, "That had to have been traumatizing for you to see,"

I said nothing since I didn't want to make it worse than it was because it was so long ago.The last thing I wanted to re-open a wound that was far too deep, and Nile didn't deserve it at all since all she wanted to hear was a good story, but one with heartache. 

Nile pulled away to look in my eyes, having me see her eyes and how they were emotional but strong at the same time.I gave her a small smile, seeing how she was trying to move the tears away with her thumbs so carefully I barely felt it.

"You okay?" She asked, my smile not leaving my face as I sighed.

"I'll be fine, Nile," I reassured her kindly, "Don't worry.Thank you, though."Nile just smiled, her smile alone brightened her entire face, even in the dark of the den. 

"You're very welcome," She responded, looking over at our fire that was about to be out with no lit embers left.She moved her hands away from my face, yawning a bit a stretching her back soothingly.It was a sure sign that I knew we were here for far too long.The snow was still falling outside and was no longer a storm but a twilight atmosphere that showed it that the sun was going to come up within a few hours.I then got up from the couch carefully and felt some of the muscles get a bit stiff.

"I think we should go to bed," I said to her, and now she looked at me with confusion as I reached down to take her hand and helped her up from the couch. 

"What about the story?" She asked, having me hear the sleep in her voice though she was fighting the sleep that was in her voice and in her eyes.I had to chuckle from how innocent it looked, but she was stubborn about it.

"As much as I want to tell you the rest," I explained, "We both need some sleep.But I promise you, I'll tell you the rest of it tomorrow when I have the chance,"

"You better," Nile said in a sleepy sigh as we were walking out of the den and back into the main house, "You know, I like talking with you, Nicky.You're good at telling stories,"

"Joe has told me that before," I said to her lightly, "But I'm glad you got to hear about Adaline.It's likewhat I said before, she would have loved you,"

"I would have liked her very much since it sounds like she kept you and Joe on your toes," Nile said in a joke, and I had to laugh.

"That she did," I replied to her, walking with her over to her bedroom that was down the hallway.Before she walked in she gave me one more hug, in which I hugged her back instantly and felt her snuggle into me a bit.Although I knew she was strong and stubborn at times, she was still young both in age and in the heart.She reminded me of a little sister, which I was more than happy to have with her.

"I'm glad she made you so happy, Nicky.You deserved it, and you still do," She said against my shirt.I once again felt a loss of words to say to her since she was genuine and authentic with her words.I was glad she was that way, she never needing to be gentle with her scoldings with myself for the others.She was more genuine about it, even when it sounded stern at times. 

"I am grateful to have told you," I responded to her, "You have a good heart, Nile."

Nile grinned as I gave her one more squeeze of a hug, "Good night, Nicky."

"Good night, Nile."

Closing the door behind me, I tiptoed onto the bedroom.Joe was asleep, or he looked asleep for the first few moments as I paused before I got into bed.His back was on his side, facing towards my side of the bed and his eyes were closed, but after so many centuries of knowing how his chest would rise and fall in deep sleep and how his eyes were flutter from a good dream, this was not showing that very case.

"You didn't have to stay awake for me, Joe," I said to him as I quickly changed out of my jeans into pajama pants and got on a soft cotton shirt.Joe grumbled a bit as he kept his eyes closed.

"It's not the same without you here for me to hold," He replied against the pillow, a grin on my face as I finally walked over to slip under the covers near Joe.He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his nose against my neck, that warmth at I loved and adored was there with him pressed behind me, a sense of safety and protection was in out bed too.

"Did you tell her everything?" Joe said against my skin on my neck.

"Not all of it.I stopped the story when Adaline was shot," I replied, hearing nothing from Joe for a moment or two.It was still a bit painful, having my clutch the pillow under my head for a few moments just to ease some of the tension out. Joe's arm around my waist tightened slightly.

"I'm sorry, my heart," Joe said to me in a lower tone, sounding a bit sad himself as I shifted in my spot on the bed.

"She had to know," I replied, almost sounding a bit sad about it as I was looking forward at the wall in front, "I handled it better than I thought I would,"

"As you would," Joe reassured me calmly, "I love that strength in you, even with something like a painful memory,"

"It hurt you too," I reminded him, reaching down to touch his hand the was against my lower stomach and lacing out fingers there, "You are hurting just as much as I was.How did you endure it?"

Joe was quiet, making me worry a bit more since he wasn't saying anything.I finally turned in his arms, now facing him and being inches away from him as he was watching my every move.I could see the tiredness in his warm eyes and along his cheeks, his curls against the pillows that were growing out slightly since the last time it was cut some time ago, but his look at me was nothing short of kind and generous, laced with love and devotion. 

"I had you to ease it," Joe said in warmth reaching up to move some of the hair out of my face with his fingers and almost nuzzling his fingers into my locks of hair on the back of my head, "Although it was painful and unbearable at times, I got by with you right next to me,"

"I hope I never forgot you and your pain when I was going through my own torment," I softly pleaded to him, seeing him shake his head and press a kiss against my forehead.

"You did no such thing, Habibi.All I needed was your presence and your love for me, and the rest of the world can waste away for all I care," Joe answered calmly and with assurance.It made me feel a swell of love for Joe, knowing that I wasn't the only one that went through that pain from that day and having past nightmares about it.

Joe cried and wept, he punched walls and screamed in agony, and I watched from afar to give him space.But after all that pain left him, he was quiet and calm.For me, I was inwardly battling those demons and was trying to keep it together.I was forever grateful for all of those nights Joe held me as I cried, held my hand when I was lost in my mind, and gave me reaffirming words of his love I felt I had none left in me. 

I finally leaned in and kiss him soundly, feeling him place his hand on my neck to hold the kiss a bit longer than I thought.I wanted him to feel it in the kiss, how I appreciated him being there for me when I was in pain while he was in pain at the same time. Joe would always love me back and never ask for anything in return, and at times I had to remember not to take it for granted. 

When I pulled away, I stared at him intensely as he grinned at me, the wave of emotions on his face.

"I love you with all my being," I said to him in a hoarse tone, seeing a grin on his face.He pulled me into his arms, my head nestling against his collarbone as he breathed me in and wrapped his arms around me to keep me closer.

"I love you beyond the stars, my Nicolò," He murmured against my head as we both feel asleep entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

"Joe…Nicky….hey!You guys need to wake up!"

Hearing a voice not too far away made me snap awake and grab the pistol that was underneath my pillow.My vision was blurred at first as Joe woke up at the same time before I felt a hand on my arm.It was gentle and calm, having me blink twice realizing it was Nile.She was next to us on the bed in her pajamas, squatting down to my level as she was giving me a look of concern and sleepiness.

"What's wrong, Nile?" I asked her in a groggy tone, looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see it was 7 am.

"Copley called Andy a minute ago," Nile said to me, both Joe and I were sitting up in the bed and were a bit mere alert, "It's urgent. They're on the phone and Andy wants you both to come out to the living room,"

"Something happened?" Joe asked as Nile move away to let Joe and I get out of bed.

"She didn't tell me anything yet but I can tell it's bad.Andy looks like she's gonna snap the table in half.And….it involves Booker," Nile said in a low tone, almost in hesitance.

Joe and I looked at each other, a bit in confusion as we then walked out of the bedroom and followed Nile back into the living room.We haven't heard anything from Booker, nor did we get any kind of clue as to where he was or if he was alright.It was like he was a ghost now in our lives, a scar that was wearing down along our skin and no longer an open wound. 

He did come into my mind from time to time, having me second guess if what we did to him with his banishment was right.We knew what he did, Joe and I were victims because of it, and yes we did feel that pain within me from time to time. But then again, Booker was damaged and so far away when he made this choice, and it pained me to think that we couldn't help far before it boiled down to him doing that to us. 

It was already bright in the living room from the sun rising over the mountains, the snow looking like crystals outside along the hilltops and mountain peaks.It would be a nice morning to look out at the scenery if it wasn't for us seeing Andy pacing back and forth with a phone against her ear and a look of concern on her face.We both watched from a distance and heard part of the conversation.

"He said that to you?How long ago was that?" Andy was talking a bit fast on the phone as the three of us were looking at each other in worry and with a hint reservation.Maybe something did happen to Booker, a twinge of uncertainty was there in my stomach as Andy was now seeing us stand there.She gave us an uneasy look, clearing her throat.

"Okay, the others are here and I'll put you on speaker," She said into the phone.She walked over to the three of us and held the phone in the middle of us, hitting the speaker button.

"Hello, all.Sorry for calling you this early in the morning, but I received some news from Booker," Copley said over the speakerphone, sounding a bit uncomfortable, "I know that you all don't wish to have any kind of communication with him unless it is a dire emergency,"

We all looked at the phone with a bit of distress, then having me shoot a look over at Andy now.She almost looked conflicted about it as Joe cleared his throat.

"Is Booker okay?" he asked, he was sounding so hesitant and neutral that it was painful.If anyone in our group was having the most disdain with Booker and his choice for betraying us, it was Joe.He was so angry and was in pain, not just from the betrayal, but how both Joe and I had to go through torture.But as the days turned into weeks, being away from his old friend and comrade, a part of Joe did miss Booker and his company.They were close, I knew that, and I was grateful Joe had a friend in Booker.Which was why it was painful not to have him around.

"Booker's perfectly fine, but he reached out with a bit of urgency on a burner phone I lent to him in circumstances like this," Copley answered Joe, now having me look at the phone in confusion, "He was out in the states when he called, telling me to tell you all a code phrase," 

"Which was?" Nile asked, sounding a bit uneasy herself since the mood in the room was brought down immediately.

"He said: 'The sparrow's wing is clipped.' "

Joe clutched my hand in a death grip, almost having me lose the circulation in my hand as my eyes were going big and a cold sweat broke over my face and neck.Andy looked petrified, looking like she was about to have a heart attack as the three of us were looking at each other.Nile, once again, was left out of the loop. looking at each of us as if we heard the most devastating news. We did, but she didn't know what it was exactly.I gulped, already picturing it in my head all over again. 

Before we had Nile and before Booker left us, our group sat together and talked about what was to happen when that phrase was to be uttered, what was going to be set in motion and how was going to proceed.It took hours, plenty of paperwork, and it was set in stone.But since we were thinking that it wasn't going to be brought to light anytime soon, I forgot about it.

Until now.

"When did Booker see her last?" Andy asked, snapping out of it and going back to business with the phone.I was looking at Joe the entire time, my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack.Joe pulled me over and wrapped his arm around me to keep me close, already frightened himself. 

"He was out in California about two days ago when he spoke to her.She called him and told him to meet," Copley replied, "He's now out in the midwest heading East, but he called me from his burner phone as soon as he left her house."

"And you're sure he said that to you, word for word?" Andy asked, sounding deadly serious.

"He told me to say it word for word, not to delay.He said time was of the essence with her, so you all need to fly out within the next few hours or so and get over to California," Copley explained, now Nile was getting fidgety because she had no including as to what was going on. She gave me a pleading look.

"Nicky, what's going on?"She asked, though I was silent and reeling over the news.Joe cleared his throat and looked over at Nile over my head, still holding onto me close to his chest.

"Hang on, Nile," He said to her in a calm tone, though it was wavering and almost broken.I cringed against Joe, trying to make sense with what was now unfolding and if this was real or fake.

"I need you to get us on the first flight out to San Francisco from Berlin and a rental car to get us to the house, Copley," Andy explained into the phone, her authoritative leadership tone was back in her voice, "We'll pack up and head to the airport while you get the tickets and arrangements together,"

"I'm already on it.I'll call you when it's finalized," Copley explained, and once he hung up the phone, the rest of us were still standing frozen and drinking in the news.No one moved, Andy hunched over the back of the couch with her hands bracing the back and her breath sounding uneasy.Joe and I were quiet, but we both were so close to having our knees buckling and collapsing to the floor. This news was a low blow, and we all felt it in the air of the house.

"Okay," Nile said in a calm tone, though we all looked over at her and saw she was downright confused, "I know I'm new and I know I still have some stuff to learn, but can someone please tell me what in the hell is happening so I have some insight?" Nile asked, her voice trying to stay level toned but her face was saying enough.She was petrified in not knowing what was going on, and rightfully so.We said nothing for a solid moment, and now it was time for me to say something and step up. 

"Andy, get packed up and get the car ready for us please," I calmly spoke to Andy.She nodded her head, picking up her burner phone and walking off to her room.I looked at Joe now as he was still tangled in my arms.

"Will you get our things ready and make sure we're okay locking up this house, my heart?" I asked him.He nodded, the sadness still etched on his face as he leaned over to kiss me quickly. Joe untangled himself as I thanked him and went back to our room as he rubbed his face and hair to ease some of the tension off of his face and in his shoulders.It left me there with Nile as she was now watching me with big eyes, having me feel a bit bad with how this was all happening in front of her.

"Nile," I said to her calmly and carefully, seeing her face me now with that worried look in her eyes, "Remember how I told you I would tell you the rest of the story today?"

"Yeah, but I would rather find out why we're all heading to the US and reacting like World War 3?" Nile countered back with her question with me, in which I cringed slightly as I could hear both Joe and Andy moving around and packing things rapidly.

"This is part of that story, Nile," I explained to her calmly, seeing her then look at me in a new light and carefully reached over to place her hand on my arm.Now she looked less concerned and more curious, having em roll my shoulders as I looked a there square in the eyes.

"Would you like to meet Adaline?"

* * *

**Monterey, California**

**2 Days Later**

We pulled off of the main highway that was outside of town and onto a dirt road, going along the path for a few seconds before we saw a fence that surrounded the property, green grass all around and the distinct dirty path turning into a gravel path behind the open gate in front of us.There was an arch that was over the path to lead onto the property which said:

_Bhatt Farm_

The pasture itself was nothing but green, a few oak trees scattered around the area while we drove up the gravel road.It as bringing a familiar feeling in me as I was sitting in the back of the car with Joe, Nile and Andy in the front.The open space and the rolling hills that were in the area looked just the same as they did when we were here last, though now there were more buildings and homes.it was both the same and yet different.The car was going up a bit more and we saw a barn over on the right side coming into view, along with a white house sitting on the top of the hill.

Nile was looking at the scenery around us with big eyes filled with sudden realization.

"Wait….is this….is this the same farmhouse?" Nile asked, looking back at me with surprise in her eyes.I nodded at her, a smile on my face as Joe was looking at the scenery too with a twinkle in his eyes.We all felt as though we were back here before, though it has been over 100 years since we came here first. 

The barn was painted a dark red, two corrals that had at least 6 horses within the both of them at the back of the barn, the doors were opened and a few chickens were running around in and out of the barn rapidly as we were approaching the main area of the property.The house was painted white, a clean white color and black shutters, and had some work done on the porch and windows as I could tell from the car. We noticed there was no one else there at the home, a small pick up truck was parked around the side.

Andy stopped the car at the front of the house, all of us sitting there in silence for a moment or two.it was a lot to drink in, a bunch of familiar and odd feelings came over me as I looked up to the front, seeing Andy looking through the rearview mirror at me to see if I was okay. I merely nodded.

"Okay, just so I don't offend her or anything, Adaline's a mortal…" Nile said as she was trying to digest it herself and get it straightened out in her head.

"Yes," Andy replied, "Since 1967,"

"And she was in her 30's when that happened," Nile kept going.

"32," Joe answered.

"Right, so that will make her well into her 80's by now, correct?" Nile asked.

"She'll be 86 in two months," I answered for her, my voice remaining as calm as it could be as I was looking at the farmhouse in front of us.It now felt too much, coming back to this place where all of these memories were laid out in front of me as if they were pictures from a book.

"She's been alive all this time?" Nile had to ask, and I could tell she was getting confused with it all.

"It was her request not to have any kind of communication with us since she became mortal unless it was an emergency," Joe answered for her, his voice was low and careful.But it was also having me remember that night when we had our fight with Adaline on the very porch, having her feel guilty and confused from what we told her and expressed to her.Although this place was a blessing, it was also a reminder of what I did. 

"Let's go say hello," Andy said to all of us as we then piled out of the car.I looked around the area, seeing the puffy white clouds floating in the sky and the distinct sound of a wind chime that was against the wall of the farmhouse near the front door.One of the horses was running around in the pin it was in as Joe was watching the scenery in amazement.

"It's changed a bit since we've been here back in the '70s," Joe said to me as we were following Andy and Nile up the front steps.I nodded in agreement as we held hands between us.I could see the nervousness on Joe's face as well as my own when we were climbing the steps.The wooden boards creaked under our feet as Andy then looked over at Joe and me.

"You two should go first," She said to us, in which I looked at Joe.He took in a breath and then nodded his head, Andy and Nile moving behind us and Joe knocked on the door. It was a good rattle, all four of us standing there in the comfortable silence as I could feel my heart beating so fast that I was about to be sick.If this was under different circumstances, I would be a bit more relieved to be there.Yet I knew why we were here, and it bringing that dread and sadness back as the front door opened.

There in front of us stood an 85-year-old Adaline, a massive grin on her face.

She aged beautifully from when we physically saw her last. Her hair, long and silvery-white was down her back in a half braid.Her skin looked very soft, even with the evident aging and wrinkles that were along with her eyes and neck and elbows.She was skinnier now, agile in her stance and look with a flowing green dress, denim vest, dangling glass earrings, and a golden necklace around her frail and delicate neck.The freckles that were all long her face and arm once were almost completely gone, but not her eyes.They were brighter now, just a beautiful as they were then.The other thing that hasn't changed was her smile, it was just the same.

"Oh!" She gasped, seeing all four of us in front of her as she was clutching the door with her bony fingers, "I'm glad you're all here!You took me by surprise!"Her voice was still harboring her articulate accent, though now it was a little rougher around the edges and frail too.She first looked over at me, her beaming smile was nothing short of comforting.

"Hello, my dear Nicolò," She said, my hand leaving Joe's as I found myself moving without thinking twice to hug her carefully.She hummed, hugging me back and having me feel that warmth again from being close by.I sighed against her, breathing in the sharp scent of peony flowers and fresh-cut grass against her skin and grass.Adaline pulled away, framing my face in her elderly fingers and staring into my eyes intensely.

"I still remember these eyes," She sighed as she watched me intensely, "They always reminded me of the sea after a storm.So beautiful, I'm envious of you,"I could only chuckle as she smirked from how bashful I was being in front of me.

"Hello Adaline," I said to her as she pressed her forehead against my own briefly just to break the tension.

"Since when are you shy on me?" She asked in a coy tone.I said nothing, but I looked down with my smile as she chuckled and kissed my head briefly, releasing me with her fingers before she looked at Joe.She once again was taken back with Joe in front of her, another wave of emotions on her face as she reached out to trace the skin under his eyes with her thumbs to make sure he was real.

"Oh, my dear Yusuf," She said in a dream-like tone, Joe grinning and was trying not to cry.I could see it on his face, as did Adaline as she sighed and pulled him into her arms just as intimately as she did with me. He hugged her back within a second, having me watch with both a swell of happiness and also melancholy.I briefly had to look back at Andy and Nile, seeing how Nile was watching Adaline with so much fascination and wonder that I wanted to chuckle.Andy was grinning, seeming warm all over as Adaline and Joe pulled away from each other and gazed at one another.

"I missed you far too much, sweet Yusuf," She said in a grin to him as Joe silently chuckled and nodded his head, his eyes were starting to get wet as Adaline then gave him a kind stare, "No tears, this will be a joyous meeting."

"I know, Adaline.I know," He said in agreement as she kissed him on his cheek.Once she was done with Joe and looked back at Andy, they both embraced each other silently for a long moment.Joe found my hand in his once more we were watching Andy and Adaline embrace like long lost sisters.Andy giggled as Adaline was rocking her within her arms.

"Your smile is what I have missed, Andy!" Adaline said in a laugh as she pulled away and looked at Andy up and down, "How have you been holding up?Booker told me what happened with you and your mortality."

"It's been okay for now, only time will tell with me," Andy reassured her as Adaline grinned before he set her eyes on Nile.Nile looked very petrified, not knowing what to do at first. Adaline was looking at her with a small smirk on her face as if she was already analyzing her from the top of her head to her shoes.Nile gulped, the rest of us were watching in amusement as Adaline then spoke.

"You must be the infamous Nile Freeman," Adaline said in a calm and kind tone, Nile silently nodding her head, "I was told by Booker you're the newest Immortal, a fierce fighter too,"Nile grinned, almost a bit proud either from being called a fierce fighter or that Booker mentioned her. Nile held out her hand for Adaline to shake.

"Yes ma'am," She replied, Adaline tutting though she grinned and shook her hand.

"No need for calling me ma'am, Nile.We're family now, and from what I heard from Booker, you're quite an exceptional woman.Please, call me Adaline," She said to Nile as she patted Nile's hand within hers. Nile blushed sightly.

"Thank you," Nile said in a flustered manner.Adaline looked back at the three of us, the smile never leaving her face as she then motioned to the house.

"What kind of host am I to have you all stay outside!Come, let's go inside and get you guys something to drink.And no, Andy, I do not have any hard alcohol for you so don’t even try. I just have wine from one of my neighbor’s vineyard. He’s known for making dandelion wine. I’ll have you try it, it’s divine!” She said to Andy as Adaline took Nile's arm and ushered her inside the house with Andy rolling her eyes and following behind the both of them.Joe and I stayed outside for a moment, looking at each other and letting this reunion soak through us.

"She looks good," Joe said in a nod. 

"Yes," I said, Joe squeezing my hand and leaning over to rub my shoulder with his other hand. 

"Let's visit with her before we ask anything, Habibi.You know how Adaline is, she'll tell us when she's ready,"Joe explained to me carefully and calmly.I gulped, looking at him with a short nod and we both went inside.Joe was right: we should enjoy our time being there with Adaline and not dread about what could happen later on down the road.

* * *

"So you opened an orphanage?"

"Yes, right after I got my degree and licensing in social work and did some humanitarian work.I joined the Peace Corps for a while and I was stationed Peru.Right after that when I came home to Monterey, I married my old classmate from college."

"What's his name?"

"Jash Bhatt.He was such a gentleman, although he was petrified to ask me out on a date.The poor man was shy and shaking like a leaf when he did,"

Nile chuckled as she was sitting in the living room with Adaline, the both of them talking intensely together as I was walking down the long hallway of the house on the first floor, gazing at all the pictures that were hung on the wall. 

We spent the afternoon doing a brief catch up with Adaline and how she was doing out here in Monterey.Nile was grilling her with plenty of questions, Adaline of course answered each of those questions with no hesitation.Andy, Joe, and I let her to mostly let Nile do the talking since Nile has never met her in the flesh, and she even brought up some of the things I told her two nights before.In which Adaline now gave me a questioning look.

"What have you been telling this young lady, Nicky?" Adaline asked in a Cheshire grin.I blushed and ducked my head while the others were only chuckling.

After we chatted, Adaline took all of us out to the barn to look at the horses that she had.She was quite proud to show us her animals, explaining to Nile that she would foster horses that were too sick or were neglected.She used to ride and train them when she was younger and more agile,even getting herself trained and certified to be a physical therapist for horses.But as she got older, she merely took horses that others didn't want to keep.Adaline had enough space to keep some of the horses for a short while before selling them to other farmers if they were desperate for a horse to have at their own farms. 

She also had other animals, including chickens, goats, ducks, and a littler of kittens that were nestled in the corner of the barn out of the sun.The mother cat was curled up in an old wooden box fast asleep when Adaline was showing us her litter, 7 kittens were roaming around in and out of the box and pondering at us in curiosity. At one point Joe and Nile were on the ground sitting Indian style and playing with the kittens.Joe couldn't help himself when a small kitten who was black and white was rubbing against his leg with a soft purr, making him pick up the tiny creature with delicate affection.Nile had a pure white kitten in her lap, nuzzling its head against her fingers. 

I chuckled, seeing both Joe and Nile looked up at Andy and myself, almost acting like children with their big puppy dog eyes.I had to give Andy a look, an eyebrow raised as she gave them both a death glare.

"Don't even think about it, you two," she warned them in a low tone.Adaline grinned from ear to ear.

"Still not a cat person, Andy?" Adaline asked in a chuckle.Andy just snorted.

We ended up back at the house, Nile and Andy going into a deep conversation with Adaline.Adaline told her everything that she wanted to know.She even brought out photo albums and pictures to show Nile, a chronological timeline of her mortal life.Joe and I went out on our own walk around the area for a few minutes, dissecting our reunion with Adaline and letting her have time with both Andy and Nile on her own.We wanted to have time with her, just the both of us, but it wasn't the time. 

Not yet.

When we got back to the house, Andy pulled Joe aside to talk to him out on the patio about something, maybe with Booker and his whereabouts.Nile was still talking to Adaline and looking at her pictures as I ended up back in that main hallway and looking at the framed pictures with interest.It almost felt the same as we were looking at the Copley's evidence of our existence back at his home in England some months before, right after we escaped Merrick's lab.But this time it was just of Adaline and her new life.

Some of the pictures were fairly old, right after she turned mortal and went on her own.A picture of her being in the Peace Corp out in Peru, playing with the local children from the villages, and giving them food to eat.The next picture over was of Adaline posing with a few friends outside of the University of San Francisco, books in hand and a grin on her face as her two friends were leaning in for the picture.Another picture of Adaline riding a horse along the beach, looking beyond free and happy. 

And then another picture was of her posing with a man, both of them wrapping arms around each other's waists and Adaline's head on his shoulder.He was handsome, a dark complexion with a massive smile as he stood a few inches taller than Adaline. They were posing in front of what looked like the Wall of China, she had to have been in her late thirties in this picture, just a few years after she turned mortal.The last picture I saw and had to smile at was of Adaline getting married to her husband, the both of them were kissing in front of their friends here at the farmhouse.She looked radiant in a simple white dress with flowers in her hair and looked beyond happy.I couldn't help but feel glad that she had that in her life.

As I was moving from one picture to the next, I was seeing evidence of Adaline's mortality.The new wrinkles that would show, gray and silver hairs seeping into her thick locks, and her skin losing its elasticity.But in all of those pictures, there wasn't one that she was frowning or regretting her aging. 

She was embracing it.

"Jash came from a conservative family, both of his mother and father were skeptical of me when he brought me home to dinner.His family was from India, they immigrated to America before Jash was born and he was raised in a suburban area just outside of San Francisco.I loved his mother and father, they were so kind to me and were nothing but supportive of both of us when we were dating.It took some time, of course, but they were loving none the less.Sadly, Jash passed away two years ago from a sudden heart attack," Adaline was explaining to Nile with her tone being a pinch softer, almost somber and neutral.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nile said to her in a low tone, though Adaline just grinned.

"He lived a long and good life, Nile.That's all that one wants," Adaline reassured her calmly and with gentleness.I was watching their interaction on the couch.Nile was hunched over the photo albums, looking with such interest as Adaline was looking with a hint of pride.

"You did so much," Nile said in a wide smile and breath, looking back at Adaline who nodded, "Peace Crops…riding and training horses….starting an orphanage.You must have been busy for a long time,"

"That I was, not to mention having two children," Adaline said in a gentle smile.

"You had kids?!" Nile gasped in shocked, Adaline couldn't help but chuckle as she took the photo album and flipped through a few pages before landing on one particular part and pointed to have Nile look.

"My twin boys: Alexander Yusuf and Raj Nicolò," Adaline explained, Nile giving her a shocked look since she mentioned the name of her sons.Adaline just beamed and shrugged, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back a bit on the couch, "I had to name my boys after the two very men who saved my life in more ways than one."

"Did they know?” Nile asked, sounding so sheepish to ask the question.It was my cue to walk into the room and have my presence be known, both Adaline and Nile looking over at me as I smiled.

"She asked us for our blessing when they were born," I explained to Nile as I sat on the couch next to Adaline, "Joe and I were beyond honored to have her sons named after us.They grew up to be wonderful men.As I recall, Alex became an Ethics professor at UC Berkley and Raj a pediatrician out in Boston."

"Yes, they were perfect sons.And they brought me a cluster of grandchildren, my greatest achievement in life if I do say so myself," Adaline said in glee, "9 of them!I'm biased when I say they were all my favorite grandchildren, such good little ones."

Nile chuckled, then giving Adaline a sincere look and she moved away from the photo album to face her fully, "You know Adaline, when Nicky was telling me all about you, he made you sound like a great woman.But looking at all of these pictures and seeing all that you did, I think he was right and more,"

"I owe the achievements that I accomplished to my Immortal life and with my Immortal family," Adaline confessed to Nile, "Those four gave me a new life, and even after I lost my Immortality, I didn't want to waste the life I have now." 

"I can see that, especially with those four," Nile said back in a joking tone, making me grin at her as Nile gave me a quick wink and before looking back at Adaline, who was now reaching over to pat Nile's hand as she did before.

"I could tell from the moment I met you I would like you," She said to Nile, "And although you're still a new Immortal, I know these three will take good care of you.Just promise me you'll take good care of them for me and keep a close eye on each of them,”

"I will," Nile promised, sounding so sure of herself.

"That's all I ask," Adaline said with her smile, "Now, will you be so kind and fetch Yusuf outside for me?I want to have a word with him and Nicolò for a moment or two," Nile nodded, looking over at me briefly to see if that I was okay.She was always looking out for me, one of the many things that I loved about her.I nodded at her, seeing her get up from the couch and make her way to the backdoor where Joe and Andy were. It left Adaline and me to be alone as she reached over to grab the photo album to close it gently within her frail hands, looking solemn as she did this.I couldn't help but watch her in how she was sitting in her own home, which used to be shared by all of us together but now it was a safe haven for Adaline.

"She's a good one," Adaline mentioned to me as she finally looked over in my direction, "I can see where Booker is coming from when he said she has a golden heart,"

"She’ll do just fine with us,” I reassured, posing as I run changed the subject to something I wanted to say to her, “He spoke with you earlier?”

"Sebastian came to see me and to explain what happened in that lab in England, specifically what happened with you and Joe," Adaline said to me.I folded my hands on my knees and looked down at the worn floor for a brief moment, seeing her hand coming over to rest on top of my hands gently.Almost like she was coaxing a spooked horse to have peace. I noticed the wrinkles and thinness of her hands and vines in contrast to my tan skin.

"You and Joe are alright?" She asked hesitantly, sounding concerned.I sighed, smiling at her.

"Yes," I replied, clearing my throat, "Nothing we couldn't handle in that lab.Nile was the one who saved us,"

"Booker told me that," Adaline hummed, pausing for a moment before I looked over at her and saw she hurt on her face and in her eyes.It made me laced our fingers together, being a bit concerned for her and what she was thinking about.

"Nicolò, Booker was remorseful when he came to see me," Adaline explained, "He was so torn up about it, I haven't seen him that bad since….well…since we found him all those years ago.He needed a place to stay for a few days to sober up and to clear his head before he went off on his own again. I couldn’t say no to him, I didn’t have the heart to,"

"He came here?" I asked, sounding a bit shocked as Adaline released our joined hands to lean back in her seat.

"You tend to forget, Nicky, that Booker and I have always had a solid relationship together.I saw him as a brother in certain aspects, nothing less or more of course.But a brother through and through.He's damaged, but for good reason, and although I knew why he was banished, I knew too why he did it." Adaline explained to me as I heard Joe walking over to sit next to Adaline on the couch and next to me while I was still in my chair.Once Joe was seated, Adaline rolled her shoulders slightly and gave each us a serious stare.I then knew that we were going to truly talk s to why we're here in the first place and why we were summoned.

"When Booker came…I talked with him and told him to contact you all because of something I needed to tell you in person.I had to use the code phrase that we talked about and promised not to use unless it was an emergency, yet I used it now because I knew….I knew it was time," Adaline explained to both of us more thoughtfully.But now I was a bit confused and uncertain.It was like she was about to drop some massive tragic news to Joe and me, but she was so calm about it at the same time.Eerily calm, maybe content too.

"Do you remember when we spoke about me leaving the group, all those years ago?" Adaline asked both of us. We both nodded our heads silently, having me already think about that meeting when we were in this very house so many years ago.

* * *

**1968**

_"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"_

_The five of us were sitting together in the living room together, drinking tea in the late morning as Adaline was conducting a meeting.Ever since she was shot, taken to the hospital, and was resting for a few days. We all stayed with her, Andy posing as her sister and I posing as her husband.Booker and Joe were relatives, giving us clearance to all be there with her since we were family.But we could tell the mood in the air was no longer of relief but dread._

_Her Immortality was long gone._

_Adaline woke up in the hospital right after they did emergency surgery on her.Since I was her husband on paper, I was with her in her room during recovery and waiting patiently for her to wake up.It took her a few hours, but once she did, I saw it in her eyes as she looked over at me.I took her hand gently on my own, right on the verge of tears when she said it:_

_"I'm mortal now, aren't I?"_

_No matter how much we tried to reason with her that she'll be fine, that we would never see her differently, she had a feeling that was a lie.She had to recover for a long period at the Monterey farmhouse, the closest safe house from the hospital.Booker still had it under his old alias in 1862, yet throughout the decades he would pass onto himself under another alias, then another, so on and so forth.Now the farmhouse apparently belonged to his great-great-grandson named Booker.Adaline was on bed rest for a week, getting used to the feeling of having to heal on her own in a slower time frame.We had enough first aid training and knowledge to help wrap her gauze every day and make sure the process was bearable for her._

_The rest of us were sensing that break within the group, the divide that was already forming before we could stop it._

_Joe and I still stayed with Adaline, I would read with her in bed to help ease her mind and Joe would sketch in his sketch pad portraits of Adaline to at least brighten her mood.Yet it was already set in stone with her, her mind was already made up when we tried to explain that it'll be fine, we were starting to be delicate with her. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind, that I could read it, and reaffirm her that all she was thinking about would be fixed._

_Once she was able to walk around and be mobile again, we tried to lighten her mood all the more.Joe would take her horseback riding every day to give her some fresh air.I preferred walks with her, hand in hand as we were taking the worn-out path from our farmhouse over to one of the cliffs that looked out to the ocean.Although every time I walked with her, I knew she was far away in thought and not at the moment.It pained me, not knowing how to make her feel better or to ease that dread she was battling._

_"I'm going to grow old," Adaline explained to the four of us as we were sitting together, "It won't be right and it won't be fair for me and all of you,"_

_"We don't see it that way," Joe reasoned, his voice was a bit shaky.I nodded in agreement with Joe, though Andy cleared her throat and looked at the both of us.She was next to Booker, who was quiet this whole time and digesting this conversation and what Adaline was asking for us._

_"Joe," Andy said carefully, "As delicate as this all is, and as much as I understand why you don't want her to do this, I can see where she is coming from,"_

_Joe was looking at Andy as if she betrayed him.I had to as well, for a split second we thought she was agreeing to have Adaline not be with us anymore.Andy sensing it and sighed, rubbing her fingers against her knuckles as she looked at the both of us in a serious fashion._

_"If she were to stay with us, and we go on a mercenary job that is highly dangerous and she gets hurt, if not killed, would you live with yourself?"She asked us, the silence was heard in the room as she kept going, "She's a skilled fighter, but we've all been killed so many times when we would be on what could have been an easy job or battle, so her mortality is far too delicate to just keep going.And I doubt she would want to be treated like a child and be forced it sit out when she would want to fight.I'm not going to do that, and neither should any of you,"_

_"Adaline," I said her name finally, having her look over at me now and watch me with an intensity that at any moment we would going to break there in the room, "The last I want to do is be away from you, it would break my heart," I paused, reaching over to take Joe's hand in my own, "Both of ours.We don't care that you're a mortal now—"_

_"But I do!" Adaline said to me in a whimper, already dreading this talk and how this was being handled, "I care!I don't want to stay here and grow old while you all stay young and invincible.It wouldn't be fair or right, I would slow you down, and you know it," She stopped suddenly and took a long breath, clenching her eyes shut and tried to take a breath.Joe got up from his spot next to me to go over and wrap his arm around Adaline to sit next to her, rubbing her back up and down and talking very low on her ear to calm her down.I even reached over to take her hand, feeling Adaline shake through every inhale and exhale, and that killed me on the inside.It took her a solid moment before it was easier for her, in which Booker cleared his throat._

_"I think I might have a solution for this," he said in a gruff tone, taking a long drink from his teacup and then sitting up from his lounged position on the couch.We all looked over at him as he then looked like he sobered up for the briefest of moments._

_"If we go with her wishes, letting her go off on her own from the group—" Booker started, in which I gave him a death glare and a pained noise. "Hear me now, Nicky.If we let her go out on her own, and we all know that she's capable of handling herself, we can still…in a way….keep tabs on her from a far distance,"_

_None of said a word, and we were all thinking about it as Andy shifted and faced him, a look of hurt and also intrigue in her eyes, "What did you have in mind, Book?"_

_"Well for one, I'm gonna give her this house," He said, all of us looking at him in shock.Mostly Adaline, seeing her eyes getting rather large since Booker made it sound so casual.It was so simple in how he talked about it, but we knew it was a massive choice on his part to give away an entire house to her.It made me look at him with a hint of adoration, although I was still crushed with the situation and conversation we were in._

_"You don't need to do that, Sebastian…" Adaline said in a low tone, almost breaking down in tears as Booker shook his head._

_"I don't mind.It'll be a good step for you to be on your own and living your life.We barely use the place anyways, so I can sign it over to you and it'll be in your name.It'll make me feel a bit better to know that you have a roof over your head instead of being on the streets.And since this will be her house, solely her house, we have a way to get in contact with her if something does happen.We'll use this address for now on and the landline number," Booker replied in a shrug as he pushed his long hair out of his eyes, "Secondly, if Adaline wants us to give her space and have her live her own life, then we'll do it,"_

_"Just cut her off from us?" Joe asked, almost bitterly since I could tell he was not liking what we were talking about.Booker gave him a kind look._

_"You know that's not what I meant, Joe," Booker replied to him, staying cool and calm, "I only meant that we can't keep being in Adaline's life constantly while she ages and we don't.It would look bad and maybe raise some eyebrows and suspicions with the people around here or anywhere else. That's the last thing we need and what Adaline wants: to bring attention to us and get us exposed.Space and time away from us might be needed, and we can check in on her from time to time if need be,"_

_"Adaline, what are you thinking?" Andy asked her, all of us now looking away from Booker and over to Adaline.She was still next to Joe, looking a bit dazed from what Booker was saying.Joe and I would never want her away from us, and we were still thinking that we could keep her with us as much as possible.Andy and Booker were on the other side, letting Adaline go off on her own and grow old without any of us around her._

_Yet Adaline had to figure it out on her own, it was her own choice and her own life we were talking about._

* * *

_Andy and Booker left the farmhouse that night to give the three of us our own time at the house because they sensed that Joe and I needed some time with Adaline.Although Joe and I were dreading on the decision and wanting to reverse it, we would never force Adaline to stay with us.So that night, we had one last night together, wrapping each other's arms in bed and trying to forget for the briefest of moments that wouldn't have this anymore._

_I tried to press it in every kiss against her lips, with every brush of my fingers in her hair and with every moan against her skin.It was breaking my heart and almost rebuilding it over and over as we made love that night.Deep down I was in pain, knowing and experiencing that what Joe and I had with Adaline now brief and no longer something we could have forever._

_"You and Yusuf gave me a new life, a better life," Adaline said to me as we both were laying out together in the bed, Joe was fast asleep with a protective arm around Adaline's waist and his head pressing against her shoulder.I was propped on my stomach, leaning over Adaline's body slightly as she ran her fingers in my hair and along my skin while we talked together, "I am forever grateful and in your debt because of that.But I can't stay with you and waste away when I know it wouldn't be beneficial for us in the end,"_

_"Don't say that, Adaline," I pleaded with her as I felt some tears coming out.Adaline cringed, leaning up to kiss them away, "Per favore! Joe and I wouldn't care at all.."_

_"And I love you both all the more for that," She said responded against my cheek before pulled back to stare at me, "But I would.I can't risk that, knowing my time is now moving forward and you are going to stay still in one place.I would get you killed, if not worse if others saw.What I have with you two is a gift, beyond a gift, and who am I to deny that?"I then moved down to roll onto my side and face her, seeing her do the same with me._

_"You expect Joe and me to move on without you?" I asked her, almost pleading as now we were facing each other, side by side still covered in a thin sheen of sweat and our hearts pounding in unison, "It'll kill us, it'll kill me"_

_"My dear heart," Adaline said calmly, running her fingers into my slightly damped hair carefully as her eyes were searching mine intimately, "I never regretted what we had together, and I never will.All I ask is for you to let me live the rest of my life in what I seem is best for me.Do you think I would waste it?"_

_"Never," I replied quickly, seeing her smile at me as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her a bit closer, feeling the heat of her skin against my own, "I wished we had more time though.I wanted more time with you, with us—"_

_"But Nicolò," Adaline said to me gently as she leaning in a bit more and place a hand on my neck, "It's like you said all that time ago when we first got together: destiny,"_

_I cringed when she said it, knowing full well what she meant.Destiny, as I preached many a time before, was a part of our life.I believed in it, and I told the others so many times and in so many moments.I knew we were all meant to be together, we were all meant to be fighting together and to be a family.But this, this felt different and this felt wrong.Adaline was being taken away from us, from me, and it felt like some kind of cruel joke.For Adaline to be the calm rational one in this was so surprising and yet understandable._

_"If I was destined to be with you for this amount of time, then so be it.But don't make this harder for me than it already is," She urged to me in a breath, "You would still love me with my gray hair and saggy skin, my memory slowly being lost as I get older and slower?"_

_"I'd never stop loving you," I answered her wholeheartedly, but I paused because I knew that she wasn't going to budge on this.It pained me, Adaline could see it as she pressed another kiss against my lips in a slower fashion.I kissed her back desperately, wanting to show her that what I was saying was the truth.Once she pulled away, she nuzzled into me and I kept my arms around her as we both were done with the conversation at hand._

_Her head was on my chest as my fingers traced her spine, going over the evident scars, "I won't stop loving you, Adaline.Joe won't either.If this is what you wish, I can't deny that to you.But promise me that you'll be happy in whatever you do for the rest of your life,"_

_"I promise," She said against my collarbone, "You two will always be in my heart, for as long as I'm alive.Please know that Nicolò."_

_"I do," I replied, my voice on the verge of breaking since I knew it was now set in stone, "You'll get in touch with us if something happens to you.Promise me you will,"_

_"You know I will," She said calmly, running her fingers along my ribcage soothingly.We didn't speak about it for the rest of the night, Adaline and I falling asleep in each other's arms as I felt her gently guide Joe over to be pressed against her back.It was the last night we had together in the same bed, the last time I would feel this kind of love and intimacy with her and the lingering notion not too far away that this did not last forever as I hoped it would.I prayed this night would last a little bit longer, I cursed the sun for rising over the hills to bring in the new day._

_But destiny always came, whether I liked it or not._

* * *

**2020**

"What is it?" Joe asked in concern, reaching over to touch Adaline's arm in tenderness.Adaline gave him a kind look, then one to me as well as now it felt we both were waiting in such anticipation that it was eating me alive.

"I have cancer,"

Both Joe and I were stunned in silence, and it was slowly was coming over me.It felt like one sharp pain, then another and then another.It was now like a snowball tumbling down a mountain with no way to stop or slow down. It felt like I was drowning, the wave after wrecked wave of sadness was seeping under my skin as I was staring at me in such disbelief and stunned sadness.She was so calm, her face staying neutral and collected as she cleared her throat.

"I found out about it a week ago.I was out working in the barn when I fell, hitting my head and getting a concussion out of it.Thankfully, a neighbor found me when he came to drop off some food for me.When they gave me an MRI to find any injury from my fall, they found a tumor.It's small, almost the size of a pea but it's a rare tumor that would be dangerous for them to remove given my age and stage in life," Adaline informed us, still having the neutral face as she has done with us plenty of times before.But now Joe and I were looking at each other and, each of us feeling a wave of sadness and grief about to spill out and be exposed between the three of us in the room.

"So….it's terminal," I finally said in a timid tone, Joe and I looking back at Adaline.She stared at me calmly and with a small nod, I slammed my eyes shut and Joe had a breath leave him a bit too sharply. 

"That's why I called you," she explained to us, her voice now sounding a bit quiet from seeing our reactions to her illness, "I wanted to tell you in person either than you finding out on your own.That would have broken my heart,"

"How long did they give you?" Joe asked, his voice was so broken when he asked as I opened my eyes and looked over at him.His eyes were right at Adaline, so big and emotional as he was trying to wrap his head around the notion of Adaline being terminally ill. I was doing the same so, but Joe was way more emotional about it than I was.

"They think I'll have another year or so, depending on how the tumor grows and how long it'll take," Adaline replied, Joe now hanging his head.I could see some tears hitting his jeans and a hurt noise left his lips.He had one hand over his eyes to hide it, but Adaline and I were watching him crumble.Adaline looked hurt herself, scooting over and placing her hands on his arms to calm him, rubbing his arms so softly she was afraid to scare him.

"It's alright, I promise it's okay.Please don't cry like this, Yusuf, it's alright," She said to him over and over as he was still crying and hunched over.I finally moved over to be next to him myself, curling into him and staying quiet as I was wrapping my arms around his waist and keeping him close.It felt like it was the best thing I could do at that moment.I too was hurt and in pain from hearing this fate for our old friend and lover.

Joe finally calmed down with his tears and his break down, taking in a few deep breaths and trying to get himself back in a calm manner. 

"You sound so sure of yourself with what's happening to you," Joe stuttered to her, having me watch her as she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm about to be 86 years old, which is a good age for the life I had and experienced.There's no regret with what happened to me, please know that.I lived my life, just as I promised the both of you," She reminded him, now we were silent in watching her as she gestured to the house itself, "This house was the first blessing, the start of many for me as I grew old.I had a family in these walls, watched my two sons who bear your names grow up into the young men they are today, having their own children which brought me more blessings.But those blessings were because of you, Joe and Nicky,"

I smiled, though now I had my own tears in my eyes as I sniffed a bit and Adaline looked down at my neck.Her eyes glistened from seeing something there against my shirt.I looked down and saw my necklace came out from hiding underneath my shirt, making me reach up to touch the chain with my fingers.

Adaline smiled, almost starting to cry herself.

"You never took those off," She said in a light tone, almost in disbelief.I shook my head and moved the tears from my eyes quickly.Now, this was making me emotional and I didn't want to show it to Adaline at this time for this meeting.

"Not once," I blubbered out with her, seeing her beam now with a hint of pride, "How could I? You sent them to us as a gift when we were in Moscow when your sons were born.It was made out of one of your daggers, remember?"

"Of course I do," She replied to me, "I had a friend in town meltdown one of the daggers and forge it into a necklace.I thought it was the best way for you to have a part of me with you,"

"Neither one of us never dared to take it off, Adaline," Joe reassured her with a lighter tone than being sad, taking his necklace within his fingers as well.Adaline looked quite proud that we wore her necklaces, maybe a part of her was thinking that we would have taken them off some time ago after we received them in the mail. But we were beyond proud to wear them, reminding us of the time we had with her when we had. 

"Nicolò…Yusuf….you two have saved me from a life that I thought would be filled with darkness," Adaline proclaimed to us as she sat calmly on the couch, "I consider you two my true loves.Now I know I loved my husband with everything in me because he brought me happiness and two beautiful children.I loved him until the day he passed away two years ago, and I still do, God rest his soul.But I have held you two so close to my heart, no one else has come as close ever in my life,"

I had to smile sadly at her, Joe doing the same as she was saying these things about us. We both knew we loved her so dearly and thought of her as part of us, body and soul.But we never really heard all of that from Adaline since she was a bit sheepish about her emotions with us. Although she would tell us she loved us over and over, this was the first time she was really unfolding her heart for us to see, and exposing herself in such a bare fashion it would frighten anyone else. 

"You have to know how I felt all this time about you and how you changed me for good.I am a changed woman because of both of you because of how you showed me what true and pure love was.I wanted to tell you this before…before I go. Also, I wanted to tell you so you know how much of an impact you've had on me.All of that pain I had so long ago was wiped away because of the both of you, and for that, I'm forever grateful for the both of you," Adaline ended her speech, showing us her bright eyes and the warmth that was in her voice and her body language. 

It made me remember when she was younger fresh as an Immortal in our lives.She was so scared because of where she came from and how her life used to be, yet she was pushing into our heart naturally and with no tension at all.Her demons were so dark and brutal, I never wished it on anyone, ever.But Adaline used it as a weapon to be stronger and more confident with herself, which was one of the things that made her fascinating.No wonder Joe and I were drawn to her: she was the flame and we were mere moths.

"All I ask is that you both continue to be yourselves: kind, strong, protective, and loving to all you meet.That's what made me fall in love with you when we first met, and I don't want you to lose that ever.I doubt you will lose it, but I might as well give it a shot as one of my last wishes for you," Adaline confessed to us, looking at us with the last bit of hope that she could muster.We were still silent, still reeling over the news and how this was all happening without us being able to stop it. 

I wanted her to stay alive, I wanted her to be healthy and happy with the life she chose when she left and went on with her mortality without us.But I also was still heartbroken that she was going through this and having to endure this life without us.Of course, there was jealousy seeing her be with another, but it was very small and minimal when I saw she was happy with her husband, growing old with him, and raising their sons together in a good family atmosphere.Adaline loved her husband and sons dearly, being the perfect mother and she held them close to her heart against the rest of the world. 

Joe and I were the exceptions to all of that with what we had with her. 

We ended up hugging, the three of us together in the middle of the living room.Joe and I were feeling so heartbroken for what was going to come for Adaline.But to see her strength and endurance with all that she went through, she was now at peace with all that happened.It was supposed to give me peace, I know it was.But at the same time, that guilt would forever linger within me

"We never stopped loving you," I said to her as we hugged, staying true to what I said, "You were always in our hearts, all this time,"

"And you were in mine," Adaline reassured the both of us gently and with love in her voice, having me hug her a bit tighter now since it felt like it was set in stone.

It was true.She was there all this time, even in her old age where she beauty shined in both her image and her soul.She had to know she changed us for good, not just us changing her.Her image, her smile, all of Adaline, was ingrained in my heart.Permanently scarred, imprinted, and was never going to go away for as long as I had breath.

She was always going to be my Adaline.

* * *

Adaline died on a Tuesday, one week and two days later in her sleep.

Her funeral was held at a cemetery not too far away, the four of us watching from afar so we couldn't be seen.Her two sons with their wives, 9 grandchildren, and close friends were in attendance as was a good chunk of the Monterey community in honor of her and her community service throughout the year.Although it was a beautiful day, the preacher saying the perfect words that were suitable for laying Adaline to rest, I still had a pit in my stomach as we watched in stunned silence.

I was defeated and devastated.

Joe was clutching my hand in a death grip, watching the funeral the entire time, having silent tears coming down his cheeks, I could feel his heartbreaking as he was silently watching everything.I wanted to take away that pain from him, all of that pain.Yet it was hard when I knew I was feeling that pain too.All I could do was hold his hand and showing him I was next to him.

Nile and Andy were more than respectful, flanking Joe and me to show their support and love for us.The only person who wasn't there that should have been was Booker.But we knew that he wasn't going to show his face to us, not since he was still banished and had 100 years to serve for it. However, a part of me wanted him there since he held Adaline close to his heart.Then again, I knew he didn't want to see us. Maybe he was there, hidden in plain sight just to pay his respects, I wanted that to be the case.

He should have been there with us.We all knew that.

Once most of the witnesses were gone and all was left was the burial site, we walked over to pay our respects.Clouds were rolling as I placed a bouquet of peony flowers on the top of the casket, hiding them among the rest of the flowers that were placed there from other loved ones.Death was never kind, even for those who were Immortal.We knew this day was coming for Adaline, we dreaded it and prayed that she would dodge it.Alas, it came.The small ray of hope that was it took her in her sleep and never gave her pain.

Before we left and walked away, I saw Joe place a folded paper that had a portrait of a younger Adaline next to the peony flowers.It was our silent way of saying goodbye to her one final time.

Joe and I cried ourselves to sleep that night when we left the funeral.Both of us were in so much pain from knowing she was no longer physically in the world.Joe clung onto me as he silently cried while I wept into his chest.This was going to be long and painful, and we had to take care of each other for the sake of what we promised Adaline.It made me think of how Adaline reminded me of how destiny made the three of us together for that short but blissful amount of time.I wouldn't take that back, I never wanted to.All she wanted was for us to live. 

The first thing I saw in my dream was Adaline, young and youthful just like the day I met her, smiling at me and holding out her hands for me to take. I took them with no hesitation.

**The End.**

* * *

And there you have it! Thanks for reading and leaving the love and support! I appreciate it very much! 


End file.
